White Chakra Magic
by Whis
Summary: Harry on a early age finds out about an energy within him. One day when he enters an abandoned house after being chased by Dudley and his friend he finds out how to make use of that energy. At the summoning of a wolf he is told about his heritage, that of the White Chakra that only lives on within the Hatake line. Harry is Kakashi's biological son story.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Got a new story in my head ever since I started to watched Naruto. I started to watch the show ever since Bleach stopped with the Anime. Too bad though, Bleach is getting pretty serious. **_

_**To get to this story. Harry was placed with the Potter's after Dumbledore let his sick mother die. His father is still alive though and after he finds out about who he really is he wants nothing more then reunite with his father.  
**_

_**Just to be clear in this story Harry is going to be Kakashi's biological son. In every story I read so far he is always adopted, but no ones biological son.  
**_

_**Well I hope you all gonna like this story.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore is considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times. Albus Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. But there is one thing many wizards and witches don't know about Dumbledore.

For one Albus Dumbledore yearns for fame and does everything to stay at the top of the wizard society. He also loves to have power and to show this off. The fight with Grindelwald wasn't planned and at the time he wasn't really after power and fame yet. But when the fight broke out he couldn't help, but love it. The adrenaline that rushed through your body, he wanted more of it and once the fight was over he was disappointed it had to end so fast.

The fame was a plus point afterwards and he loved all of the attention he received. As such when he found Riddle in that orphanage he did nothing to stop the boy from turning evil, on the contrary he wanted the boy to turn evil so he could have the rush of adrenaline back when they fought.

This time though he didn't end it as quickly as he did with Grindelwald. As a result Riddle, who now called himself Lord Voldemort, became stronger and stronger till a point it got out of hand. It was not that Dumbledore couldn't handle him, no it was that Voldemort choose to take followers under his lead and this caused chaos to spread over the lands.

By the time Dumbledore finally considered to go serious he found out Voldemort had found a way to prevent himself from being killed that easily and thus Dumbledore sat with a major problem that he himself hadn't prevented from forming. Not that he did not enjoy any minute of it, he was thrilled by it to have such a challenge.

There were of course some costs like the many lives Voldemort and his followers were taking. Dumbledore did not much to prevent as much deaths. He did found the Order of the Phoenix to oppose Voldemort and his followers. It made this game even better. Now both sides had their own chess pawns to play with.

The time came to put this fight to an end as Dumbledore noticed more and more people started to lose hope in him and he didn't want to lose his position as greatest wizard of modern times. As thus Dumbledore thought up a plan how he could make Voldemort vulnerable so he could finish him off.

Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes Voldemort made. It was the reason why Voldemort couldn't be killed that easily. Destroying the Horcruxes wasn't as much of a problem. With the right tools they were easily destroyed. But those tools were rather rare and finding the items Voldemort had placed his soul pieces in was a rather difficult mission to accomplish.

Dumbledore didn't want to put too much effort in it and he didn't really want to give his Order too much information. That would kind of give his true self away. Then he found Sybill Trelawney who he had an interview with for the position of Divination.

When the interview progressed further and further he figured out that Sybill had no true talent in the subject. However he got a brilliant plan how he could make a pawn to do his biddings and defeat the dark lord for him.

Unknown by Sybill, and by extension Severus Snape which Albus knew was listening in on the conversation, he pushed a little bit of his magic inside of Trelawney to trigger a prophecy. Although Sybill hadn't shown the talent Albus knew that Trelawney's great-great-grandmother had been a seer.

With Sybill herself obviously not being a seer there was a chance that if he forced a prophecy that they won't always be correct. But that was kind of what he was planning. To make a lure for Voldemort with a false prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._" was the prophecy which Trelawney gave him.

Dumbledore smiled as he had something to work on. He gave Trelawney the job she wanted, even though he knew she had no talent. He always thought it was useless to teach divination anyway. Divination was a talent you had to be born with, so it didn't matter much if the teacher hadn't the natural talent.

Now all he had to do was to get a child from somewhere and planted with one of the families that had thrice defied Voldemort. That could be either the Potter's or the Longbottom's. He knew the Longbottom's had had a son on July 30th. What he also knew was that Lily Potter had had a miscarriage.

He had to make sure that Voldemort wouldn't target the Longbottom's child. While he was sure the Longbottom's child would grow up with great talent he was also sure Voldemort would definitely be able to kill the child and that would of immediately nullify the prophecy.

After getting back to Hogwarts after the interview Dumbledore started to prepare for travel. He would leave to search for the perfect child the next morning. When the next morning came Dumbledore told his deputy, Minerva McGonagall, that he would leave for an unknown amount of time to search for something that would help them in their fight against Voldemort.

It took several weeks before he finally found what he had been looking for. A young mother with a child around the same age as the Longbottom's child. The mother seemed to be very sick and he pretended to care about her and her child in helping making her feel better.

What he did though was making sure the mother wouldn't get better and would die instead, giving him full access to the child.

He was a little curious about the child though. The child had silvery white hair and bright green eyes. The eyes were a little shade off from the eyes Lily Potter had. This made it perfect. Now he only needed to change the child's hair color to make him seem like to be the Potter's child.

What he also needed to do was make sure that the child would survive the Killing Curse. Dumbledore had found a solution for this and he was sure he was probably the only wizard alive that knew a way to survive the killing curse.

To make sure the boy would also go to Hogwarts when he got to the age of eleven he put a little bit of magic inside of the boy. Next he placed his protective charms on the boy that would prevent him from being killed and last he changed the boy's hair color from the silvery white to the Potter's black hair.

The next thing he did when he returned from his trip was modifying everyone's memories to let them think that Lily and James's child didn't die due through a miscarriage, but was born a healthy baby boy. They named the child Harry James Potter.

No one seemed to suspect a thing and the Potter's lived happily with their son they had been given. Dumbledore told them about the prophecy and told them to hide and that he would provide the fidilius charm. He also told the Longbottom's to hide, but they seemed to be too stubborn and told him that wouldn't be necessary.

Dumbledore than made sure that Voldemort would go after the Potter's first by making sure they made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper. Dumbledore knew the boy was the traitor among the set of friends that called themselves the Marauders.

He knew Peter hadn't felt like he really belonged to the group ever since the group had been formed. Of course he knew the other three members had cared about Peter and did see him as a friend, but Peter felt like an outsider, because he wasn't as close as James and Sirius were. Even Remus was more as a brother to the other two.

Peter just walked along with them. But then he had a run in with Voldemort and out of fear had joined his group of Death Eaters.

When October 31, 1981 came Peter did exactly what he had wanted him to do. To tell Voldemort about the whereabouts of the Potter's and sell them out. Voldemort ran straight into the trap Dumbledore had set up for him.

Voldemort Killed both James and Lily Potter. Then the only thing standing in his way was the little boy. As the dark lord raised his wand to the boy he was a bit surprised at the intelligent look that was in the boy's eyes.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort yelled as the green light of the curse rushed towards little Harry.

When the curse was just inches away from the boy the protection charms Dumbledore placed on him activated. The curse crashed into the powerful shield and decreased in power. The shield as well started to weaken and eventually broke down as too much power was pressed on it. However the Killing Curse had weakened as well.

As it came into contact with Harry a white aura appeared suddenly around him and the Killing Curse was rebounded back to Voldemort. Voldemort's body was destroyed in the process, but due to his Horcruxes was able to survive. He fled the house, weakened as he now no longer had a body.

The white aura around Harry disappeared again as the threat was gone. Harry's hair had turned back to its silvery white color when the white aura had surrounded him.

Several minutes later the house was visited by the Potter's friend, Sirius Black. As he noticed James was dead he wanted to rush off to get back at the filthy rat that had sold out his friends. But he also wanted to know if the other occupants of the house were ok.

Hagrid joined him on that moment. Sirius asked the half-giant to search for Lily and little Harry to see if they were ok. He even left his precious motor cycle for Hagrid to use. He then ran off to go after Peter Petigrew.

Hagrid found both Lily and Harry in the nursery. Lily was obviously dead. Harry though, while alive, had gone through a curious change. His black hair was now a silvery white. Hagrid couldn't see if his eyes had changed as well as the boy was peacefully asleep. Hagrid did spot a curious cut on the boy's forehead. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Hagrid picked the boy up gently, making sure he didn't wake up. He then gently wrapped a blanket around the boy, so he wouldn't get it cold. Getting on the bicycle Sirius had given him to use he left to get to the place Dumbledore wanted him to go in case the boy had been orphaned.

* * *

_**AN: That was chapter one of White Chakra Magic. Please review and tell me what you think about this story.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

****_**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Well here is chapter two.**_

_**I have not much else to say, well maybe the disclaimer as I forgot it in the previous chapter.  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the day after all hallows eve and late that evening one Albus Dumbledore appeared rather suddenly in a neighborhood that was quite known for its normalcy. As in such there have never been a man like Albus Dumbledore been in their street.

The streets name was that of Privet Drive and all of the houses in that particular street looked quite the same. Albus fished out what appeared to be a lighter out of one of his pockets in his colorful robe. As he clicked it instead of a little flame to be ignited the nearest streetlamp went off.

He repeated this until the whole of Privet Drive was completely deprived of any lights. The only source of light came from the moon and stars above. Humming a happy sounding tune, Albus walked in the direction of one particular house.

That particular house was number four, the house were the sister of one Lily Potter né Evans lived. He was planning to leave the boy with her and her husband to raise. He knew Lily and Petunia hadn't had a very good bond with each other.

He knew Petunia had been jealous that Lily could do magic and she couldn't. That jealousy went so far that eventually she began to detest magic and anything that was abnormal. This let her marrying one Vernon Dursley, a man with the same mindset as herself.

As Albus arrived at number four he saw a tabby cat sitting on the little wall in front of the house. It looked rather stiff. Albus sat down next to the cat and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fancy seeing you here, Minerva." Albus then said.

Just as he had said that the cat had suddenly been replaced by a stern looking woman with black hair done in a tight bun. She wore emerald green robes.

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva asked.

"I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Albus answered with an amazed expression on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"You would be stiff too if you're sitting on a brick wall all day." Minerva replied.

"All day? While you could've been celebrating?" Albus asked.

"While I have nothing against celebrating such an event they could have been at least a bit more careful. I heard it on the muggle news. Owl's flying around all day. Shooting stars. I bet Dedalus Diggles is behind those." Minerva said exasperated.

"You can't really blame them. They haven't had anything to celebrate for the past eleven years." Albus replied.

"But that's no reason to lose their heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell

her something, but he didn't, so she went on.

"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" Minerva asked.

"It seems that way." Albus replied.

"Rumor has it that he went after the Potter's. They say that Lily and James…" Minerva took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"They say that Lily and James are dead." Minerva continued.

Albus bowed his head in return, letting Minerva know that what she had heard was the truth.

"Lily and James… I can't believe they're really gone. What about their son? What about little Harry? I heard people talking about that it was because of him that you-know-who is gone. That he turned his wand on little Harry intending to kill him, but couldn't. He couldn't kill a one year old child." Minerva said.

"It's true. It seems he wasn't able to kill little Harry. Truly a miracle." Albus replied.

"What about Harry though? Where is he?" Minerva asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Albus replied.

"You think it wise to let Hagrid bring him? I know he has a good heart, but he can be rather clumsy sometimes." Minerva asked.

"I thrust him on this task." Dumbledore replied.

"Where is he going to live though, now that he is orphaned?" Minerva then asked.

"Right here actually." Albus answered.

"You're kidding me. You're saying Harry Potter is supposed to live here… here with these people. I've been watching them all day. They're horrible. They're nothing alike us. They've this son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street screaming for sweets." Minerva said.

"They're his only relatives he has left." Albus replied.

"He can live with other people that would likely love him more. Obviously there are a lot of people who will gladly take him in." Minerva said.

"There probably would, but being famous before he can walk and talk. It will probably turn his head. It is better if he grows up away from all of this." Albus replied.

Minerva wanted to say more, but she stopped herself in doing so. She saw Albus's point. It was then that Hagrid arrived.

"I hope everything turned to be alright." Albus asked as Hagrid stepped off the motor cycle, he had come with.

"Everything went alright, sir. He's been asleep the whole flight." Hagrid answered.

"May I see him?" Albus asked.

"Of course. There is only one curious thing though and it might shock you." Hagrid replied.

As Hagrid showed the boy they immediately could tell what was so curious. Albus his eyes widened as he saw the silvery white hair the boy had, before he had changed it black. Minerva gasped as she saw the change.

'How can the glamour I placed on him become undone?' Albus wondered.

"What do you think has caused this?" Minerva asked.

"A side effect of the curse perhaps?" Albus suggested.

'Yes, maybe the killing curse caused my glamour to falter.' Albus thought.

"You really think it wise to place him with his relatives? I know you said it was better for him to live away from all the fame, but they won't ever accept him. Especially with such a hair color." Minerva said.

"I see no other option. He would be safest here. Knowing Lily she probably placed a protection charm on him. I know she has been reading up on blood protections. If this is the case the blood protection would only be active near blood relatives." Albus replied.

Minerva reluctantly gave up on the argument and let Albus place Harry on the doorstep of number four. Albus then placed a letter with the boy to explain to the Dursley's what had occurred and that they were the best people to look after him.

"Well, we better be going. Maybe joining up on some party or two." Albus said after a few minutes of silence.

Minerva solemnly nodded, turned into a tabby cat and ran off to somewhere. Hagrid said his goodbye's to Albus and took off on the motor cycle he had come with. Albus returned all the light to the streetlamps, before he disappeared from Privet Drive with a silent popping sound.

Little Harry was nothing the wiser of what had occurred just now, since he had been drained of his energy after using the white aura to protect himself against the evil energy that had tried to attach itself to him.

It was to the scream of Petunia Dursley, the very next day, that he groggily woke up. He didn't wail like any other one year old child would do though, instead he sleepily rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands and started to stare offended to the woman who had woke him up.

While only 15 months old little Harry was a very intelligent child.

Petunia Dursley quickly brought the child inside as to not let the neighbors know he was there. She placed Harry on the kitchen table, read the letter that was placed with him before she called for her husband, Vernon.

"What is it pet?" Vernon asked as he walked into the kitchen, adjusting his tie.

Petunia pointed at the boy, before she replied.

"My sister and her husband got themselves killed and her headmaster of the school she went to want me to take care of their brat." She said in disgust.

"Can't we just take him to an orphanage or something?" Vernon asked as he was eyeing the boy's very strange hair color.

"We can't. He'll notice immediately. You don't know him like I do. That man is incredibly powerful." Petunia answered.

"Then we'll move." Vernon said in response.

Petunia shook her head.

"He'll just track us down." Petunia answered sadly.

"I'm not paying anything to provide for a freak." Vernon replied.

"We'll just give him Dudders old stuff." Petunia said with a shrug.

"What about diapers and food?" Vernon said.

"Put some old cloth on him or something. We can wash it out and reuse it. As for food he can have the leftovers." Petunia replied.

Vernon watched the boy. The boy stared back at him with eyes too intelligent for his age. There was still one problem that bothered Vernon though.

"Where should he sleep? I don't want him in any of the guestrooms." Vernon asked.

"The cupboard under the stairs. We don't really use it." Petunia answered simply.

She then walked to said cupboard and started on making a place for the boy to sleep. She then went back to the kitchen, picked up the boy and placed him into the cupboard before closing the door.

Vernon didn't waste any more time and continued preparing to go to work. Petunia said her goodbye to her husband and then went to get her son to feed his morning meal. After that she took out some of the leftovers from the day before and mashed them to a pulp to feed to her sisters brat.

Little Harry though refused to eat something this vile. He missed the yummy meals he would normally get. Petunia smacked him as he spit out the spoonful of food he was given.

"Eat it or you won't get anything at all." Petunia said with a shrill tone to her voice.

Harry reluctantly swallowed the food down and glared at the woman feeding him. The boy's glare made Petunia very nervous. No one year old should be able to glare like that, yet the boy did.

After the boy was fed she placed him back in the cupboard and paid no further attention to him, instead all of her attention went to her own son. She was reminded to little Harry again when he started to cry late at night.

She wondered why he hadn't started crying earlier as he must have been dirty way earlier then when he had cried and he should have probably cried earlier for feeling hungry. Yet he hadn't cried earlier then now.

Petunia quickly cleaned the boy up. Putting an old cloth on him as use for a diaper and fed him the scraps he hadn't finished that morning.

The next day it went the same as the previous day. She fed the boy leftovers, left him in the cupboard and forgetting him, until he made a sound late at night. She then cleaned him up again and fed him again.

This continued for the few following days, until Petunia got tired of him crying late at night and tried to teach him to cry earlier, which he to her and Vernon's surprise he did. The boy's intelligence started to creep them out.

It seemed that Harry easily picked things up and he already had begun to say some words. Words that he had obviously heard coming from the hallway as he had been locked up in his cupboard.

Petunia one day had pulled the boy out of the cupboard and told him to walk. When he didn't comply she forced him to his feet. When he fell down she slapped him, forced him back to his feet and said to him to try again.

He could walk a month after he was taken in by the Dursley's and could already talk in sentences. Petunia set him up to do the house chores. The boy only hurt himself once or twice, before learning how to avoid getting hurt.

At age three he was finally allowed to go outside of the house, but only to attend to the garden.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. Please keep reviewing ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3

****_**AN: First of I want to thank everyone who has reviewed.  
**_

_**CrescentMelody had the following questions:**_

_**Who is this 'Harry's' mother?  
What happened when he was kidnapped?  
What is the timeline in the Naruto verse in equivalent to the Harry Potter's world?  
Are these two worlds connected and if not then how did Dumbeldore cross dimension to do what he did?**_

_**Here are some answers:  
**_

_**The answer to who 'Harry's' mother is will be explained in the story.**_

To question two, it kind of was discriped in the first chapter. His mother was sick and Dumbledore waited till she died, then took 'Harry' and placed him with the Potter's.  


_**The timeline for Naruto will be around the timeskip the moment Harry reunites with his father. Harry will be around seven at that time.  
**_

_**The Elemental Nations are in a different dimension, however 'Harry's' mother was living in Surrey the moment Dumbledore found her. Why that is will be explained later in the story.  
**_

_**Well, I hope that will clarify a few things. On with the next chapter.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry, now four years old, was now allowed to spent some more time outside and this time to spent to his own liking as far as he didn't do any funny business. Dudley took this opportunity to play a game he liked to call Harry Hunting. He played it often with his group of friends that always followed him.

They never were really able to catch him though as he was too fast and too agile for them. They most of the time also started to lose interest in him after a while. Mostly because they got tired from all of the running.

Today was another of those days were he was chased by Dudley and his gang. As he ran he noticed he was running past the house that had been abandoned for years. Harry made a break and turned back to the house.

Dudley and his gang hadn't caught up to him yet. Knowing they would never enter the house he went inside. Rumors had it the house was haunted. As thus many children didn't dare to enter the house. Heck there were even some adults that were afraid to enter it.

Harry though wasn't afraid of an empty house. He didn't believe in ghosts and even if they did exists he didn't believe them to be evil or be able to do any harm.

Harry looked around in the house after he closed the door behind him when he had entered. The house was dusty and cobwebs had formed in most of the corners. The hallway was kind of big, with doors going off to other rooms and two staircases leading to the upper floor. You could look down into the hallway from a balustrade. There was an Asian theme to how the house was stylized.

Harry started with exploring the lower floor, curious to what the house holds for secrets. There was a kitchen, a sleeping quarter which was obviously for the servant working in the kitchen. This room was placed directly next to the kitchen. Then you had the dining room that was placed directly next to the kitchen opposite of the servants room.

Then you had the living room with an entertainment room next to it. There was also some kind of office. It was here he found the first interesting things. It were the documents left behind in this room that made him curious. A few books were also there, placed in a bookcase standing against one of the walls.

One of the books had pictures of people in them with information about said persons. Although he didn't know what was written since it wasn't written in English.

Some of the documents were written in English and were talking about some kind of techniques. It also kept referring to something called Chakra.

Harry wasn't dumb. He knew he was different than any other child in the neighborhood. He knew that some kind of energy was flowing inside of him. He once had tried to focus on this energy and somehow had been able to make it visible.

His aunt and uncle had seen him do this and he had been punished for it greatly. He didn't try to do it again while he was doing his chores or right in front of their eyes that is. He did focus on this energy while he was in his cupboard.

This energy always came out as a bright white aura. He found it pretty and he always felt great when he used it. He hadn't found a way yet if he could use it for something. Maybe in these documents he can find a way to utilize this energy. As it really was this Chakra these documents kept talking about.

Harry placed everything he wanted to take a closer look at in the hallway and continued his search of the house on the upper floor. The upper floor mostly consisted of bedrooms and some bathrooms, a washing room, with a smaller bedroom next to it. Probably another room for a servant.

He also found a library. In the library there were a lot of scrolls and books. He found out they were also talking about this Chakra. Harry got a sheet from one of the beds inside one of the bedrooms and used it to carry all the scrolls and books he wanted to read and took them downstairs. He placed the other documents and books with them and searched through his collection in hope to find something that would explain what Chakra was and how to use it.

He found it in one of the scrolls. It explained there were eight gates spread in the body.

One placed at the base/root of the body. One placed at the navel. One placed at the solar plexus. One placed at the heart and one at the ascending heart. One placed at the throat. One placed at the brow and the last placed at the crown of the head.

The scroll also explained how to access it and to Harry's surprise he found out he could already do this. It was bringing out the energy inside of him. This energy was called Chakra.

Now knowing what the energy was he searched for a way to make use of it. He found many scrolls describing techniques that were called jutsu's. It also described you had to use hand seals to activate said jutsu's.

Harry also read about Chakra controlling exercises. Harry found it a good idea to start on those. The first step on controlling ones Chakra was to pull it out. This he had already under control. The second step was the leaf balancing.

For this you had to balance a leaf on your forehead whereby you uses you chakra to keep it stuck.

The third step was the tree climbing exercise.

The tree climbing exercise worked as followed. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the bark of the tree to break around the point of contact and the user to fall.

Harry, upon noticing how late it was becoming, quickly hid all the documents, scrolls and books somewhere in the house so no one would find them and went back home and decided to start his training the next morning.

Naturally when he got back home he was being punished for being home late and didn't get any food that night. After he had cooked the Dursley's their meal he was send immediately to his cupboard.

Harry pondered over how he could change all of this. If he was going to train in Chakra control he would also need to have some stamina. While he did have quite some stamina his body would not be strong enough if it was deprived of its vital needs.

Harry had hoped to start his training the next morning, but of course his relatives wouldn't let him. He got a major list of chores to do and after he was finished he was to go back into his cupboard, all the while Petunia kept an eye on him.

It was obviously they weren't going to let him get home late again. Sighing about the unfairness about it all, Harry hoped he could leave the house again by tomorrow. Maybe Harry should just leave when he has the chance. The Dursley's didn't like him and he knows that. They hated him for the power he possesses. They call him a freak because of it.

According to the documents he found there must be more people who have these special powers. Maybe he should try and find them. Then he won't be hated by everyone anymore. People would finally understand him.

It took about a week before his relatives let him out again and this time when he left he went back to the house where he had hid the documents and stayed there. There was a forest close by, accessible through the back.

Harry began his training with the leaf balancing exercise, but to his surprise he had this quite quickly under his control. He then decided to skip this step and went on to the next, the tree climbing exercise.

Harry choose a small tree to begin his exercises with. With his first try he was violently rebounded from the tree, bark flying around. When his first day of training ended several trees had fallen down from his trying to climb the trees. Every time he had tried he had been rebounded violently without him even been able to take one step.

Not really sure why this was Harry searched all of the documents to look for the answer. He wished he could read all of them, but he still didn't know in which language the ones were with the funny signs. The English documents sadly didn't give him the answers he sought. He decided to go to the library the next day.

Right now he was kind of starved. The only meal he had gotten was the meal he got in the morning, which was only some bread and water. Looking to the forest an idea came to mind. Harry ran back into the house. He remembered seeing some kind of weapons scattered throughout the house. He could use them to catch himself some food.

There must be some rabbits running around in the forest and if there was a stream he could catch himself some fish. By the time he called it quits he had only managed to catch himself a meagerly small rabbit.

Harry, when he went back in the house to get started on preparing his meal, found out there was no gas installed, nor was there any electricity or water.

"Great, just great. How am I supposed to cook this rabbit if I can't get the stove to work?" Harry asked himself.

Harry paced the kitchen, thinking really hard. There must be people living on this planet being able to cook their meal in another way. How did people in the past prepare their meal? He remembered having seen something on the telly once. It was some kind of history program. He remembered people used to use fire to roost their meat. The only problem now was to get the fire started.

Searching the house he was lucky to find some matches to start the fire with. He then went outside and started gathering some wood to make a campfire. The fire didn't really wanted to keep going though, when he just threw the burning match on the wood. It eventually went out.

After several tries Harry had finally a fire going. He then skinned his little rabbit, stick it to a clean branch and started to roost it in the fire, making sure it wouldn't fall into the fire or will burn to crisps.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. Keep up with the reviews please ^-^  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

****_**AN: I like to thank every one who has reviewed. I won't keep you any longer from reading the chapter, so enjoy.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

About a month has gone by. Harry learned that the texts, that weren't in English, were written in Japanese. He spent his time learning the language and started to strengthen his body by practicing something that was called Taijutsu. Taijutsu was practically hand to hand combat, something you didn't really need to have Chakra for.

Since he was still trying to find out what he did wrong with his tree climbing exercise he thought to practice Taijutsu instead, until he found out what he did wrong.

He got better in reading Japanese as that first month went by. He had also gotten better in catching himself some food. Now he was able to catch himself at least three fish a day and some good sized rabbit. He also was able to seek out edible fruits, nuts and mushrooms.

Now able to read the Japanese texts Harry started to search for the answer to his problem. Harry found out that most of the texts written in Japanese were about people and what they were capable off. There were also some documents with techniques that were obviously very advanced.

Then he found his answer. Apparently there are some things like abilities or other advances people can be born with.

The documents talked about Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit as it was translated in English. Kekkei Genkai could only exists in certain family lines. They mostly consisted of being able to combine two or more elemental releases and create a new one.

There were also some Kekkei Genkai that had to do with the eyes. They were called dojutsu. There were three well known ones. The Byakugan, the Sharigan and the Rinnegan. There seems to be more dojutsu, though there wasn't much known about them.

Kekkei Genkai were obviously the inheritances that gave the special abilities, but there were also some inheritances that only gave advantages.

These had to do with the peoples own Chakra. Apparently Chakra is very complex. Aside that you can perform techniques by molding your Chakra, every person has also a certain affinity to an element.

There are five main elements consisting of water, fire, wind, lightning and earth. Other elements that exists falls under the Kekkei Genkai and can only be used by the people having this certain Chakra.

Next to the elemental affinities people's Chakra also have a personal color within the family. Not much was written about Chakra colors. There were only a few Chakra colors written in detail. One of those was the White Chakra.

Harry got curious when he read this, because apparently when you normally mold Chakra you're supposed to mold the standard Chakra that has nothing to do with the person's personal Chakra color. Apparently the standard Chakra gives off a bluish white aura when molded into a visible form.

As Harry knew his always got molded as a bright white color with no bluish color into it whatsoever. It was then that Harry found out he was using the special colored Chakra people could use. His was obviously White Chakra.

As he read about White Chakra he found out why he was rebound off the trees so violently. Apparently White Chakra has two advances above the standard Chakra. One of them is that it reacts violently and has the ability to make techniques more powerful if White Chakra is molded for the technique.

The documents also say that most people that have White Chakra tends to have an affinity to lightning techniques. This probably has to do with the violent nature of the Chakra.

The other advantage is that White Chakra has a purifying ability. It can purify the most vile Chakra's if it comes into contact with it, but it has a limit to how much it can purify. If the amount of vile Chakra is greater than the amount of White Chakra then the White Chakra will be overpowered and it's purifying effect will be canceled out.

Now knowing about the difference between White Chakra and the standard Chakra Harry continued his training in Chakra control. While knowing how to mold White Chakra Harry had quite some difficulty with the molding of the standard Chakra.

He had read that the standard Chakra was formed by pulling it from every part of the body, while the colored Chakra only comes from a certain part of the body. White Chakra apparently comes from the crown of the head.

It took Harry about a week to get the standard Chakra molded. With the molding of standard Chakra down his growth in Chakra control grew immensely. He could climb a tree within a day and had the water walking down in about a week.

His next goal in his training was learning some techniques and to learn how to use your standard ninja weapons. He switched every day what he was going to train himself in. One day he would train in learning techniques, the next day he would learn how to throw kunai and shuriken.

The first techniques he learned were apparently some standard academy leveled ones, consisting of Bunshin and Henge, or the clone technique and the transformation technique. He also got the body switch technique down pretty quick.

The next technique was of a much higher level and he needed to have more than only knowing the hand seals and knowing how much Chakra was needed. For the next technique he needed a contract scroll.

Apparently one of such scrolls was laying innocently among the other scrolls he had gathered. The next step he had to do was sign the scroll with his name and finger prints and it had to be done with his own blood with the hand he was going to do the summoning with.

There were only a few names already on the scroll, apparently from the other persons who have signed the contract. After Harry had signed the contract he tried his very first summon.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Harry cried out after putting down his bloody hand on the ground and pushing some Chakra through.

A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared Harry looked down at a very young wolf cub. Harry blinked. He hadn't expected a wolf cub to appear. He wasn't even sure what would've appeared. Apparently the contract was for summoning wolves.

Harry also read that the amount of Chakra used decided which summon would appear. Apparently he had obviously been to gentle with the Chakra output. He tried to summon a wolf again, this time pushing some more Chakra into it.

This time the wolf cub that appeared was bigger and obviously older. It barked at him and started to lick his face in a playful way. It took him some time to get the cub off of him and continue his training. Several more cubs were summoned, until he got to frustrated and unintentional let some White Chakra loose in the summon technique. As result he summoned a very old wolf, much older than all of the cubs he had been summoning.

"So it was you who was summoning our cubs." The wolf let out in an old and raspy voice, startling Harry a bit.

Harry didn't know summoned animals had the ability to talk. The wolf cubs certainly didn't. The wolf was also speaking Japanese to his surprise and while he did know how to read Japanese to actually hear someone speak the language was quite different. The old wolf suddenly started to laugh, amused by Harry's startled expression.

"You didn't know about our ability to talk human speech, did you?" the wolf said as he observed Harry, circling around him.

It took Harry a while to deceiver the wolf's speech, before he replied clumsily.

"No, not really. The cubs certainly don't talk." Harry answered.

"Of course they can't. They haven't learned to speak yet and you seem to barely speak yourself" The wolf said as he continued circling Harry, now with a curious look on his face.

"It's not like I am fluent in speaking Japanese yet. English is my mother language, you know? It also is not like I have someone who can teach me how to speak Japanese. I only just recently taught myself how to read Japanese." Harry replied.

"Hmm? I see. You certainly look young for a summoner though. Not that I have anything to complain about. I haven't been summoned for years." The wolf said with a laugh.

The wolf stopped circling Harry and sat down in front of him.

"We wolves have been summoned by one family only. When we weren't summoned for years I thought no one of that family was alive anymore. Maybe I was wrong. You certainly have the looks of a Hatake. What's your name, kid?" the wolf asked.

"A Hatake? I don't know anyone by the surname of Hatake. My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry answered.

"Hmm? You don't know anyone by the name of Hatake? Yet you were able to summon me personally. Only those of the Hatake line hold the White Chakra to summon us white wolves. I am Urufu, the pure one and the first of the white wolves. If you don't know the name show me some proof that you are of that line, even if you don't know about it." The wolf, Urufu replied.

"Show you some proof?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Show me the White Chakra of the Hatake clan." Urufu answered.

Harry complied and molded his White Chakra with ease. Urufu started to smile with glee.

"You really are one of them. Looks like I was wrong that there was no one left alive." Urufu said.

"Maybe the White Chakra's power has been very low in a few generations and is just now resurfacing again. Or maybe they forgot about the summon scroll." Harry replied.

"Might be possible, but your White Chakra is quite powerful for someone for just skipping a few generations. For such level of Chakra at least someone of just a few generations apart must have high enough White Chakra to be able to utilize it." Urufu said.

"Then maybe the scroll just got lost to them." Harry said.

"You did find it, kid." Urufu replied.

"Yeah, in an abandoned house. I guess it was by pure chance." Harry said.

"Hmm?" Urufu said and for the first time his focus averted from Harry as he started to look around.

"This house. Is this the house you found the scroll in?" Urufu asked.

"Yes, it is." Harry answered.

"It doesn't look any familiar, nor does it look anything close to the houses I've ever seen." Urufu replied.

Urufu's attention went back to Harry.

"Where are your parents anyway? I'd like to speak to them." Urufu asked.

"According to my aunt and uncle my parents died in a car crash." Harry answered as his expression became very sad.

"Hmm? Car crash? What's a car?" Urufu asked dumbfounded.

"Well a car is a vehicle with wheels. It runs on gas to let the motor work, which makes the wheels rotate, pushing it forwards." Harry tried his best to explain.

"So it's something like a cart, only not pulled forward by a horse or other animals. Interesting." Urufu replied.

Silence then fell for a few minutes. Urufu seems to be thinking on something. Then he started to talk again.

"A crash of any kind seems very unlikely to just kill a ninja. Something seems fishy about this." Urufu said in a thoughtful voice.

"I also had a feeling they weren't very truthful when they told me my parents died in a car crash. They said it too often as if they were trying to convince themselves that it was the truth." Harry replied.

"Your aunt and uncle don't really like you, do they?" Urufu asked.

"No, they don't. It's because I am different, because I can mold Chakra. I haven't really met anyone else who's able to mold Chakra like I can." Harry answered thoughtfully.

Urufu seemed surprised when he had said that.

"No one around has the ability to mold their Chakra? That seems very unlikely. Now that I think about it you also told me your mother language was English and not this Japanese. As far as I know I've never heard of completely different speech. Can you show me around the village?" Urufu asked.

"Well actually it is a town, but I guess I can show you around. Although people might get a fright seeing a wolf walking free." Harry said.

Urufu started to laugh at that.

"This old wolf might be scary looking to the common people now, but I do have a couple of tricks up on my sleeve." Urufu replied.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it, keep reviewing ^-^  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

****_**AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed.  
**_

_**I'm looking for a Beta who besides sorting out the grammatical mistakes is willing to give me some tips and suggestings on how I can put more detail into this story. I'm also kind of stuck at how people would react on Kakashi having a son. I kind of got Guy and Lee down pretty well, but I'm not quite sure how to portret the others reactions. Any help on that subject would be much appreciated.  
**_

_**And now on to the questions I have received.  
**_

_**The meaning of White Chakra is in most cases purity. If you uses white chakra stones or other white chakra objects it will have a healing effect, or so I have read. Google chakra color meaning and you'll find a lot of interesting information.  
**_

_**As for pairings. I like to keep the characters as much in character as possible so the only one who has the chance of getting in a gay relationship is Dumbledore himself, otherwise the rest are all straight.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Well actually it is a town, but I guess I can show you around. Although people might get a fright seeing a wolf walking free." Harry said._

_Urufu started to laugh at that._

"_This old wolf might be scary looking to the common people now, but I do have a couple of tricks up on my sleeve." Urufu replied._

Harry got very surprised as the old wolf managed to get through some hand seals. Apparently the wolf had more hand like paws than a normal wolf's paw.

"Henge!" Urufu exclaimed as a puff of smoke started to surround him.

When the smoke cleared in the place where Urufu had been sitting minutes before now sat a white haired puppy.

"How about this? Better?" Urufu asked.

Dumbfounded Harry just nodded.

"Well, I think it best if you show me town tomorrow. It is kind of getting late." Urufu said as he noticed it was getting dark through one of the windows.

"Right, better get some rest then." Harry said, grinning.

The next day Harry showed Urufu around Surrey, making sure to avoid Privet Drive or to be seen by any of the Dursley's. Harry noticed Urufu looking around with wonderment.

"This place looks weird. Not like anything I've ever seen in the elemental countries." Urufu said, making sure no one but Harry noticed him talking to him.

"The elemental countries?" Harry questioned.

"It's the place ninja's originates from. You haven't heard of it, have you? What's this place called?" Urufu asked.

"No, I haven't. Not really anyway. There may have been a mention of it in one of the documents I've read. The town we're in is called Surrey, which is located in England." Harry answered truthfully.

"I see, so that's how it is." Urufu said, more to himself then to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"What I mean is that right now you're in what we call the outer lands. You see the elemental countries are also revert to as the Hidden continent." Urufu answered.

"Do you know how to get to the elemental countries?" Harry asked with a hopeful glance in his eyes.

"I do, but it takes some time to set up everything." Urufu answered.

"Set up what exactly?" Harry asked confused.

"Only those which origins comes from within the Hidden continent are allowed in. You can't get there with normal means of travel. For us to get you there we will have to set up a reverse summoning." Urufu answered.

"Reverse summoning?" Harry asked.

"Instead of you summoning us wolves we are going to summon you to where we are at." Urufu answered.

"Can't you do that right now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, not really. You see there is still a barrier around the whole place and us wolves need to get into position first if we are going to summon you to the elemental countries." Urufu answered.

"Then how long does it takes to be ready?" Harry asked.

"At least a couple of days." Urufu answered.

"I see. In the meantime can you teach me some things?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose, but first I must return to tell the others to start setting up the reverse summon. Summon me again in about a day or so and I'll have plenty of time teaching you." Urufu answered.

"That'll be great. I guess I see you in a day then. Best to make sure no one notice you disappear though. Maybe it's better to return to the house first, before you go." Harry replied.

"Good thinking, kid." Urufu nodded in agreement.

They walked back to the house in silence. When they were back inside Urufu said his goodbye and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Harry then got himself some food to eat, did some nightly exercises, before he turned in for the night.

The next day Harry started to read the documents that were about people. He had been curious before, when he saw all of the pictures, but couldn't read the texts that went with them. Now that he could read the language he wanted to know what was written about those people.

Apparently the person who had written these documents had made a list of their enemies. What their names were, their personality, if they knew, and their abilities. Most of the people belonged to an organization called Akatsuki.

Harry also found what seemed to be a diary. Apparently the owner of the diary was a woman named Akiha Ohayashi. According to her diary she once was part of Akatsuki as well, but had at one point abandoned them and fled to here.

Here she had apparently documented everything she knew about the members of Akatsuki. It seemed she wanted to stop Akatsuki with what they were planning on doing or had been planning. Akiha's diary dated back to about 3 years ago.

As Harry read the last few pages he learned she had a child, a boy named Akiyo Hatake. Apparently the child was given his father's last name. This made Harry curious though. Urufu had said he had Hatake blood in him, that he possess the Hatake's White Chakra.

Had his relatives also been lying about his parents' names and his own? Akiha also wrote about an old man with a white long beard and as long white hair. She wrote she had been very sick in her last few days and that that man had promised to make her better.

But after a while she had noticed he didn't want to make her better, that what the man really wanted was her son. There was also a reference put in the text, a reference to some other documents.

Harry searched for those documents and found them quick enough. Written within them was some information about people referring to themselves as Wizards and Witches and their power being called magic. It was explained that the power was similar to chakra, but not to the same extend.

Harry went back to the diary. Akiha had also written a little earlier on that she had found those wizards ministry. She had apparently infiltrated the building and found a place those wizards apparently wanted to keep secret from the rest of their population.

The secrets ranged from experiments to secret spells, as they called their techniques, to predictions of the future called prophecies. Getting curious Harry made a plan to check that place for himself. Maybe he could find some interesting and useful stuff inside their ministry.

Deciding the best time to infiltrate a building would be at night when the darkness provided him with easy cover. He also could practice his infiltration skills.

Seeing as those wizards ministry was located in London Harry made sure to get there before nightfall. The fastest way of getting there was if he had some money to pay for public transportation. Seeing as he was only a four year old he would have to use his henge to look older.

To get money was going to be a risky job. He didn't want to steal money from people that rightly earned it, so he was going to steal from his so called relatives. He was lucky that when he got to number 4 Privet Drive that no one was home.

Vernon Dursley was probably at work and Dudley playing outside. Petunia must be out shopping or something else. Anyway he had free reign. Harry made quick work of getting inside the house and getting all the money he could find. He then quickly left again.

Using henge he transformed into a young man around his twenties and also made his hair black so he won't be very well noticed. Within time he found himself in London. With still some time at hand he decided to buy himself some clothes that actually fit him.

For this he created a Kage Bunshin. One of him was still henge'd in a black haired man in his twenties, the other was his original form, only with black hair.

His ninja outfit consisted of mostly dark brown/grey colored clothes. He had a sleeveless shirt with the top part being dark brown and it would also go up covering his mouth and nose. The lower part of the shirt was a brown/greyish color. His pants were also a dark brown. There was also some skirt like cloth around his waist connected at the front with a cross like formation. The skirt thing was a dark grey and the cross a light grey. He also had some gloves and boots to go with the whole uniform and as last a headband to finish it.

Aside from his ninja outfit he also bought some shirts and pants for casual wear. By the time he was finished shopping it was around dinner time. He sought some decent restaurant to get himself something to eat. He dispelled his clone, keeping his older image.

At around midnight he went to the place described in Akiha's diary. The place was easily found. He could actually feel the power radiating off of the place, like a beacon. He made his way inside, making use of the visitor's entree way which was a telephone booth, functioning as an elevator.

When he arrived in the hallway of the ministry of magic Harry was a little surprised that there was absolutely no one around, not even a guard was there.

'They must think really high of themselves if they haven't even placed someone here to guard the place. Maybe they placed some traps to catch anyone who tries to infiltrate? Better be careful.' Harry thought.

Harry made his way to the elevator, not letting his guard waver for anything suspicious. Having read the most interesting level was the Department of Mysteries Harry pushed on the button 9. Arriving at the Department of Mysteries Harry made sure to mark the doors he had already come through.

As Harry searched through the DOM he found quite some interesting stuff. A book about Animagus transformation, several parchment scrolls describing protective magic wards, he found a book listed with spells known, a book about potions, a book about blood magicks.

After his little raid on the place he quickly made his way out again.

* * *

_**AN: I got the ninja outfit from the shadow triad from the pokemon black and white games for those who are interested how it looks like.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed and thank you to LaRire and mizukiryu73 for beta reading the chapter.  
**_

_**Just to explain the timeline:  
**_

_**When Harry/Akiyo is about seven he will reunite with his father.  
**_

_**In the Naruto timeline that will be around the timeskip, when Kakashi is 27.  
**_

_**Naruto has already left with Jiraya on his training trip and will get the surprise of his life when he gets back two and a half years later.  
**_

_**Hope that will clear things up.  
**_

_**The book cover picture I made with Colors 3D on the 3DS, though it is edited with the image editor on the site here. The original picture can be found in my Colors! gallery. The link is in my profile. Though I suggest anyone who has the app on a 3DS to look at it there.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Once he was back at the house again, it was already around four in the morning. Harry slept from the moment his head hit the pillow until his body felt ready to take on the new day. He woke up again at around ten O'clock, ate some bread that he had bought when he had gone shopping, and then summoned Urufu again as he had promised the wolf he would do.

"Hmm? Got yourself some decent clothes, eh?" Urufu said, looking at Harry with questioning eyes.

"I found a diary of the person who used to live here. She had written about these people who call themselves "witches" and "wizards," and about their ministry. I got curious and decided to try out my infiltration skill. I needed some money to get to the place, so I took some from my so-called relatives. With that money, I decided to get myself some decent stuff." Harry explained, shrugging.

"You infiltrated these people's ministry? What exactly is a ministry?" Urufu asked, cocking his head to the side.

"A ministry consists of the people who govern over the rest of their community." Harry answered thoughtfully, putting a hand under his chin.

"I see; and you infiltrated the place they were at all on your own?" Urufu asked with a little scolding tone in his voice.

"Hmpf, no need to get worried about me. That place was completely empty, there wasn't even any traps apart from doors mixing up. Mark the doors, and you could easily find your way out again." Harry told the old wolf.

"Still it is not wise to try and infiltrate a place if you don't know what you can expect," Urufu said.

"I knew about the moving doors," Harry huffed.

"Well then, let's start with your training. We'll have about 30 days to train. That's how long the others need in order to prepare the reverse summoning and get you through the barrier." Urufu said, retrieving a huge scroll off his back.

"30 days? It takes them 30 days? Why so long, and what's with the huge scroll?" Harry asked.

"Like I said before, getting to the Hidden Continent isn't that easy; a strong barrier protects it. We need to make a safe passageway through that barrier first. For that, we need to make contact with those who oversee the barrier. As I have told you, those whose origins come from the Hidden Continent are allowed through, but those who are not are denied access." Urufu started, making hand gestures to punctuate his point.

He then patted the scroll. "As for this scroll, it's a storage scroll. It would be easier to travel if you could put your stuff somewhere. For example…" Urufu said, making some hand seals after he had opened the scroll. He placed a paw on one of the symbols, and a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared a small sword lay on the scroll were the symbol was. Urufu picked up the sword with his hand-like paw, and handed it to Harry.

"This is a tanto sword. The metal of the blade is specially made to utilize the White Chakra through its length." Urufu explained.

"This is for me?" Harry's voice was filled with awe as he took the blade in his hand.

"Yes, it is tradition for the Hatake line to give a tanto to their children when they are old enough to handle it. You already know how to bring forward your White Chakra, now try utilize it through the blade." Urufu replied.

Harry stared to the blade for a minute, before a determined look came over his face and he called forward his White Chakra, channeling it through the blade he was holding. The blade lit up with a white light of his chakra.

"The White Light Chakra Sabre. That's how the blade is also called," Urufu told Harry.

"Does it do anything special except giving off a white light?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Aa, the blade's main function is to draw out the White Chakra, though when used correctly it can also call forward a technique called Shiroi Kiba, or the white fang. To use it you have to concentrate quite a bit of White Chakra into the blade and then swing it, forcing the gathered chakra off. A fang of white light will then be swung off if performed correctly." Urufu explained.

"Cool." Harry exclaimed.

"But before I teach you any further, can you tell me what exactly you found at that ministry?" Urufu asked with a curious look in his eyes.

Harry willed the white light to disappear from the blade. Urufu then handed him a scabbard to put the blade in. It also had straps that could be used to carry it on his back. Harry put the blade in the scabbard, then pulled it on his back. He then walked over to where he had left all the stuff he had gotten from the ministry of magic.

"Quite an interesting lot, these people." Urufu said after he had inspected some of the books.

"I must say they do have some useful techniques, like finding out someone's heritage, but I don´t think they do much physical exercises." Harry said.

Harry then showed Urufu Akiha´s diary and the page that said she had a son.

"In her diary she wrote she named him Akiyo Hatake." Harry said.

"You want to know if you're her son?" Urufu asked, putting two and two together.

"She did write about this old man that wanted her son and let her die of her sickness instead of helping her get better." Harry said.

"Well then, what needs to be done?" Urufu asked.

"A potion needs to be brewed and blood is needed, though it did say that relations can be better shown if blood of all members is added. If it´s only my blood, I guess it would only show the surnames of the families I am born into." Harry said.

"I see. And you still want to make this potion, even if this is the case?" Urufu asked.

"Yes. According to Akiha's diary, her son got the last name of his father. It also told me her family name. So I do have both family names, I only need a confirmation." Harry answered.

"Very well. You have all the ingredients needed then?" Urufu asked.

Harry checked the ingredients needed, then looked over what he had found at the ministry.

"I got plenty." Harry answered.

Harry then started making the potion. After he had finished it, it needed to ripen for about an hour.

"While we wait for the potion to ripen you can practice to start to get the shiroi kiba down." Urufu said.

Harry nodded and went outside to start his training. Performing the shiroi kiba though wasn't as easy as he had thought. Getting the blade to light up with the White Chakra was easy, but to swing the chakra off was a totally different story. No matter how much he tried every time he swung the blade the chakra kept stuck to it and only a path of light was left behind where he had swung.

After the hour was over he hadn't gotten any further. With his potion ripe for the using, he went back to checking who exactly his parents were. Only his blood needed to be added to the potion. After that, he needed to place several droplets on a special kind of parchment which he found in the Ministry of Magic. It would then show him his real name and the family names of his parents.

After he placed the droplets the names started to form. Surprisingly, they were written in Japanese.

His own name was Akiyo Hatake. The family name from his mother's side was Ohayashi, confirming his suspicions. Last came the family name of his father, which was Hatake.

"Just what I thought, she really is my mother." Harry, or Akiyo as his real name was, said somewhat victoriously.

"What are you going to do now, though? Your mother is dead, isn't she?" Urufu asked.

"Continue with the plan, of course. Besides, even though my mom is dead doesn't mean my dad is." Akiyo answered.

"That's true. Well then, let's get some lunch and then you better get back to your training." Urufu told him.

"Hai, hai." Akiyo said as he ate something, before he went back outside.

Another hour went by and still he hadn't gotten any further with the Shiroi Kiba. Concentrating more White Chakra into his tanto, he tried again. The blade lit up bright as before. As he swung, some of the chakra went of the blade, sparked a little, and went out.

"Almost, you need to concentrate a little bit harder to keep the fang in existence." Urufu said.

Akiyo tried again. The blade lit up brightly. He then swung the blade again. This time the fang formed and got several meters away, before Akiyo's excitement got the better of him and he lost his concentration to make the fang keep its form. It sizzled out again.

"Stay concentrated, don't let anything distract you." Urufu said.

"Hai." Akiyo said, sweat dropping nervously at the fiery look Urufu gave him.

Akiyo focused on his training again.

Concentrating his White Chakra into his tanto blade he swung it again, keeping his concentration on the formed chakra fang so it flew off the blade and hit a tree. The fang went right through and the tree fell with a loud bang on the ground.

"Wow!" Akiyo exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Very well done. It looks like you have the Shiroi Kiba mostly under control. Let's call it a day; you'll need a rest after all that training." Urufu said.

Akiyo suddenly felt really tired. How long had he been practicing anyway? He knew at least an hour had gone by with no results, and after that it had seemed to go a lot faster.

"How many hours have we been training anyway." Akiyo asked sleepily.

"I think about four to five, maybe six. Anyway, you have used up a lot of chakra; you better get some sleep to replenish it." Urufu answered.

Akiyo went back inside and to one of the bedrooms. He was too tired to eat some dinner first. As soon as he lay down on the bed, he was out like a light. Urufu watched over Akiyo as he slept. Eventually he, too, went to sleep for the night.

The days that followed Urufu taught Akiyo some other useful techniques. He also taught Akiyo how to manipulate elemental chakra—in Akiyo's case, lightning manipulation. Urufu explained that, due to the Hatake's White Chakra, the clan mostly had an affinity to the lightning element.

Akiyo already knew this had to do with the White Chakra's violent nature. Urufu told Akiyo the basics of lightning manipulation, and then told Akiyo to try and create his own technique. Akiyo did what he was told and came up with a really simple technique.

With this technique you simply gathered lightning at your fingertips. Touching someone on the right places would numb the nerves it touched. Akiyo called the technique Rakurai Renraku, or Lightning Touch.

Seeing Akiyo had the lightning manipulation mostly down, Urufu taught him a stronger technique, the thunder strike, or Raiton: Raimei kōgeki. With it you could strike down your opponent from above with a very powerful lightning bolt. The technique would be even stronger if you could make use of natural lightning.

It took Akiyo quite some time to get the technique under his control. Due to the fact that the technique was quite powerful, it also required quite a bit of chakra. Now, while he did have a natural talent in chakra control, even he had difficulty getting such a powerful technique under his control. Not to mention that he had to put a pause on his training, because the lightning strike he had managed to form had caught quite a bit of attention from the civilians living in the area. Luckily, he had managed to get out of the situation without the authorities finding out he was practically living on his own.

After that Akiyo also came up with a more useful way to capture an enemy. He made a net of chakra strings charged with his lightning element, and called it Raimei tōki Jun no jutsu, the thunder net technique.

Though, after learning all those techniques he kept practicing them to refine his control in using them. Especially his Shiroi Kiba techniques had the tendency to get out of his control, even when he had performed it right that one time.

He had a lot to learn. Just knowing how to perform the technique didn't made him master in it.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked the chapter.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

****_**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed. We're getting closer to the reunion between father and son, though it won't be in this chapter yet, sorry. You'll just have to wait a little bit longer. I'll hope you'll all still like this chapter though. enjoy.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As the month had gone by, news came that there were troubles getting through the barrier. Urufu opted to make a teleportation seal, so it would be easier for the other wolves and he himself to travel from their home to Akiyo's abandoned home.

"I have one question though," Akiyo said as he watched Urufu prepare the seal in the hallway. It consisted of strange symbols drawn upon the floor with a special made ink that would draw in energy from all around it; they were similar to the symbols seen in the summoning circle.

"Ask away. What do you want to know?" Urufu asked, while he continued his work.

"If I am able to summon you, then why won't the reverse summon work?" Akiyo asked, a little confused.

"That's quite simple actually." Urufu said, looking up from his work and stopping for a moment. "Our home is actually located just outside of the Elemental Nations, though we have never had this kind of trouble before when being summoned."

"Do you think that is also a reason why you haven't been summoned in such a long time? Certainly one of the other Hatake's must have already been on the contract when it went missing. Someone could have contacted you guys about the problem."

"It might be possible, but there might have been other reasons as well. Anyway, let's try and find a way to solve this problem with the barrier." Urufu replied as he finished up the final strokes of his teleportation seal.

After he put the finishing touches on the teleportation seal, it glowed white for a little while before settling down. This meant the seal was now active; and just after it was, several "poofs" of smoke appeared. After the smoke settled down, seven other white wolves had appeared sitting in a circle around the teleportation seal.

"So _this_ is the Hatake cub you told us about. He's cute." A female wolf said, walking forward towards him.

"_Aa_, Setsuna. This is Akiyo." Urufu said as he introduced Akiyo to her and the rest of the wolves.

"He indeed is cute, though a little scrawny." Another female wolf replied, looking at Setsuna. She then turned to Akiyo. "You can call me Tama." The wolf said.

"I am not surprised he would be scrawny. Hé, Urufu, didn't you say he lived all on his own and caught his own food?" Another wolf, this time male, asked the alpha wolf.

"You are correct, Akira." Urufu answered.

"I'm Akira, as Urufu just said. It's nice to meet you." Akira said to Akiyo.

Akiyo just nodded, waiting for the others to introduce themselves.

"The name is Hama." Said the wolf to the left of Urufu.

"You can call me Kana." A female wolf said, looking him over.

"I'm Mitsuho, nice meeting you, little one." Another male wolf said.

"Yo, call me Ran." The last male wolf said, holding up a paw in greeting.

"It's nice meeting you all." Akiyo said, bowing politely as he had read somewhere in a book about Japanese culture.

In the month time Urufu had been training him, and while the others had worked on the reverse summoning, Akiyo had also been taught how to speak the Japanese language so that communication between Urufu and him would become easier.

They were currently discussing the problem with the barrier.

"So what exactly is the problem with the barrier?" Urufu asked, with a look of worry on his face.

"We aren't sure yet. We haven't been able to even communicate with those guarding the barrier." Setsuna answered, also looking quite worried.

"What about bringing him to our home first, and then do the reverse summoning?" Urufu asked.

"I don't think that would do the trick either. In either ways we need to make contact with the guardians first." Akira explained, looking unsettled as well.

"Then I suggest we continue in trying to make contact with the guardians. In the meantime, we'll train Akiyo here so he'll be better prepared for the Shinobi world." Urufu replied.

"Fine with me," Akira nodded.

"Sorry if we can't get you to your father right now, kiddo," Setsuna said to Akiyo, a sad expression on her face.

"It's no problem; you are at least trying to get me there." Akiyo said, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Hmm, we'll start with Genjutsu, since you already are quite proficient with Ninjutsu," Urufu said.

Urufu then nodded to Mitsuho, who walked forward and took over.

"As you probably know, Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the central nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses. Those with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence have an easier time casting Genjutsu." Mitsuho explained.

"A Hatake won't have much trouble casting Genjutsu, if they are trained enough in it." Setsuna said.

"We'll start with some Genjutsu that require hand seals, but eventually we are going to teach you how to cast a Genjutsu without the use of the hand seals," Mitsuho explained.

"The first Genjutsu I am going to teach you is called Tōboe Hakushoku. This Genjutsu is quite useful if you need to make a quick escape as it makes the enemy hear the howl of a wolf all around them. This will also, most of the time, distract the enemy to the point they won't know your location if you get away from their sight quickly enough." Mitsuho explained.

Learning Genjutsu was a lot easier, now that Akiyo had a good teacher showing him how it was actually done. He was a fast learner in it too. It was all about precise Chakra control and a lot of imagination. Akiyo had actually quite some fun making up his own Genjutsu; he had even figured out that he could dispel an opponent's Genjutsu by placing his own Genjutsu over it.

Next, Akiyo studied the information he got from the ministry of magic. He became quite interested in some of their spells, but there were also quite a lot of spells that were totally bullshit. He wondered how those people had ever come up with them.

The more he studied, them the more he found out that they probably didn't use much, physical exercises. There were spells to help them for every little thing in the household. Seriously, he wondered if those wizards ever encountered a Shinobi if they could ever win; certainly they would lose with that attitude.

As Akiyo read on, he found out that instead of hand seals, the wizards used a medium to channel their 'Magic' through. In most cases this medium would be a stick, which they called a wand, with a magical component inside of it. Magic was like chakra, an energy within them. The wand helped them draw that energy out.

Though Akiyo didn't have a wand or any magic inside of him, he was still curious enough to try some of their spells out. This he did by trying to convert them into jutsu. This took him quite some time since he had to properly study the spells to know exactly what they were supposed to do. Then, he had to find the correct hand seals that would replace the 'wand movements', and finally he had to find out how much chakra they actually required to function.

As he was converting the spells to jutsu, he realized it was only natural that he wouldn't be able to do most of the elemental spells that had an element he hadn't learned to use yet. The only element that he could use right now was the lightning release.

The next thing he studied was what the wizards called "Legilimency" and its counter "Occlumency,"which were arts that made use of the mind. With Legilimency, you could infiltrate the opponents mind and pry loose valuable information. With Occlumency, you could protect your own mind, so that if an enemy tried to get into it to pry loose information it wouldn't work.

Akiyo had managed to create a very usable tool out of them without the opponent even noticing anything. He could use the Legilimency ability to its most primary use. He didn't even need to have eye contact with his enemy either. With this ability, he could pick up the thoughts of everyone in a 50 meter radius. Not only would this give away an opponent's location, but you could also pick up the opponents strategy if he was thinking about it.

The next ability that he found interesting was the Animagus transformation, the ability to change completely into an animal. This also took him quite some time, since transforming oneself into an animal was quite complicated, and difficult to accomplish. The results, however, were quite fascinating. As it was, after Akiyo finally managed to actually transform into an animal, he found out that his animal was a white wolf.

There were some other aspects he found out. The Animagus transformation transformed a person into the complete animal, meaning it was different than a simple Henge. Not only was ones smell that of an animal, but their chakra signature became that of an animal as well, making it a very useful disguise.

A year had passed by, and Akiyo had just turned six. The wolves still hadn't come any closer to contacting the guardians, making Akiyo a little worried. He wondered if he would ever see his father. Despite all of this, his training was still going rather well.

Urufu made him make another lightning elemental attack at the end of that year, though this time he wanted him to make a jutsu that he could actually attack with.

"One to attack with, eh? Alright, no problem." Akiyo had replied as he sat down on a rock to think.

'A jutsu for attack. I already have the thunder strike, that one is pretty strong. All I could think up last time was gathering lightning at my fingertips to paralyze my enemy and make a net with chakra strings to capture my enemies with. Again, the lightning acted as a tranquilizer.' Akiyo thought. 'How can I make the most use of lightning to attack with?'

Akiyo gathered some lightning at his fingertips, watching it as he let it spring from finger to finger as he was thinking. He then let the lightning gather between all his fingers. It created a small ball. It was then that an idea popped into his head. Akiyo relaxed his fingers, but to his disappointment when he did that the little ball of electricity dissipated. Akiyo tried again and again until the little ball would stay into existence. He then tried to throw the ball, but yet again it dissipated.

"A ball of electricity to be thrown? That's quite interesting, but will it be powerful?" Mitsuho questioned.

"Not sure. We'll have to see for ourselves, won't we?" Tama replied.

For days, Akiyo practiced to get his jutsu under control, but it would still dissipate on every try. Eventually, Akiyo tried instead of throwing the little ball of electricity to shoot it forward by pushing his chakra out through his arm and hand.

When he tried this, the little ball didn't immediately dissipate and, he had a little bit more control over it. Though it still took him about a month or three to complete the technique, the end result was an electrical ball that shot from his hand. It wasn't all that powerful, but had the potency to shoot right through a tree and would be able to kill someone if aimed at the heart. The strongest point of the attack was its great speed. The ball of electricity was so fast it would reach its target before they even notice it. He decided to name the technique Denkyū.

After the completion of the technique, Akiyo was trained in Taijutsu and how to use his weapons properly. He was also given his second weapon on his birthday, even though he protested they didn't have to give him a gift. The present was a Kusari-Fundo with one of the weights pointed to a spike. This weapon was also made from the special metal that could utilize his White Chakra.

Moreover Akiyo noticed that learning Taijutsu and how to use weapons wasn't as easy as he had thought. He had actually a lot more trouble with it than learning Ninjutsu, which apparently came more naturally to him; probably because he had such a natural control on his chakra.

Taijutsu and weapon use didn't make use of ones chakra; it made more use of one's body and its senses. The body had to be more in shape to get the most results out of it. Ninjutsu made more use of one's chakra, but even then you have to have a lot of stamina to keep going.

It would take him more time to get the Taijutsu under his control than it would Ninjutsu, but the wolves told him that once he was used to it that it would come naturally to him. He just needed to get into shape. He noticed that you'll only get good at Taijutsu if you worked hard for it.

* * *

_**AN: Keep up the reviews ^-^  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed. _****  
**

**_Just to explain the thing with the barrier:  
_**

**_Normally the wolves wouldn't have any problem getting to and from the Elemental Nations if they are summoned by one who's on their contract. Though if they want to do a Reverse summon they need to contact the Guardians first. The Guardians protects the Elemental Nations and make sure no one enters it who's heritage aren't coming from the Elemental Nations.  
_**

**_Two, the wolves' home lies just outside the Hidden Countries. So they still have the problem of getting through the barrier.  
_**

**_To sum it all up something is blocking them from entering, though eventually they manage to get through. Just read the chapter.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Just about a month after his sixth birthday Urufu had decided to take him to the wolves' home to teach him something special. Although he had said it would take quite some time to accomplish, he also felt that Akiyo didn't have to feel down about it if it didn't go as quick as he wanted it to be.

As Akiyo arrived, he looked around with amazement in his eyes. Their place looked wonderful. The wolves lived in a big forest with their home being a big cave at an open space. It made Akiyo want to go and explore.

"You can explore later. Let me first tell you what we want to teach you." Urufu told Akiyo, who immediately paid attention to the old and wise wolf.

"What we want to teach you is called Sage Mode. The essential part of going into Sage Mode is being able to drawn in natural energy." Urufu explained.

"Natural energy?" Akiyo questioned.

"_Aa_, it is the energy of nature itself. If you are able to draw in natural energy and balance it out with your own chakra, it will initiate Sage Mode. In Sage Mode you'll have several advantages. The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase. This also makes the users Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu more powerful. Also, ones senses increase, and it makes it possible to sense chakra." Urufu explained.

"That sounds cool." Akiyo exclaimed.

"As cool as it sounds this training is more difficult than any of the trainings you had ever before." Urufu warned.

"Is it that difficult?" Akiyo wondered.

"Indeed it is, especially for an energetic child." Urufu replied.

"I am not that energetic. I can sit still if I want to." Akiyo pouted.

"Good, that will be the exercise we'll start with." Said Urufu.

"Eh? What does sitting still to do with training?" Akiyo wondered.

"Everything, kid. Everything. You can't draw in natural energy while you are moving. You have to be completely still, become one with nature itself." Urufu explained.

"Really? Well if that's the case…." Akiyo said, then sat down and tried not to move an inch.

Sitting completely still, though, wasn't as easy as he had thought. It was almost like he wasn't even allowed to breath.

"Not so easy as you had thought, eh? Let's make this exercise a little bit more difficult for you by actually making you gather the natural energy." Urufu said.

"So, how do I gather natural energy?" Akiyo asked.

Urufu explained the principles of gathering the natural energy and how he could balance it out with his own chakra. He also explained that the natural energy had to be even with those of the spiritual and physical energies that make up a person's chakra; even a little bit of difference could affect a person badly.

Though not as badly as with the toads, as Urufu told him, if you lost complete control over the natural energy you would turn into a wolf and lose your mind, becoming a mindless monster that lived only on instinct. That was most of the reason why Urufu didn't want Akiyo to train alone, so that if he started to lose control, one of the wolves could whack all the natural energy out of him.

Even though Akiyo had precise control over his chakra he still wasn't able to balance his chakra with natural energy.

"I told you not to expect to learn this quickly. For you to be able to enter Sage Mode you need a considerable amount of chakra. You do have quite a bit for your age, though it seems it isn't quite enough to be able to perfect the Sage Mode. It still needs to mature quite a bit." Urufu told him.

Another year went by. He was seven now, and it seemed one of the wolves finally managed to break through whatever caused them trouble contacting the guardians of the barrier.

"About time. I was worried I would never be able to meet my dad." Akiyo said.

"Well, you no longer need to worry then. Gather your stuff quickly. We'll leave in a few minutes." Setsuna replied.

Akiyo did what he was told and gathered all his stuff. From the documents, scrolls, and books to his weapons, clothes, and other possessions he had collected from time to time. He put most of it in his storage scroll, leaving only some kunai, shuriken, his Kusari-Fundo and his white light chakra sabre on him.

A few minutes later he was being instructed on what he had to do. He had to sit down in a meditative pose and wait for them to summon him to the place they would arrive at. It was then that all eight white wolves disappeared in a puff of smoke. He waited patiently, and it didn't take long for a strange feeling to settle over him.

As he opened his eyes again he was surprised he was still in a forest, though this forest seemed to be different than the wolves' home.

"Where exactly are we?" Akiyo wondered aloud.

"In one of the forests near to where the Hatake clan used to live, though I'm not sure if it has a name now or not. It has been such a long time since we white wolves has been summoned, as you know…so long that I myself was still a cub. Naturally, I have never been to this place." Urufu answered.

"Wait, then how are we going to find my dad?" Akiyo asked in wonderment.

"Search the country and sniff him out?" Ran joked, though Akiyo didn't really find it funny.

"Don't worry cub. We'll find him." Setsuna assured him.

Akiyo nodded as a little happiness returned to him. He at least had made his way to the Hidden Continent.

"I'm glad that's over and done with." Tenten sighed.

"I agree, but we're not home yet. Let's make it a race. First one who gets to the gates wins. If I lose, I'll do 3000 pushups with Guy sensei sitting on my back." Lee exclaimed.

"_Yosh_! And if I lose, I'll do twice as many with you on my back, my youthful student." Gai countered.

"Will you two stop with those ridiculous challenges?" Neji said, but his attention wasn't on the two spandex clad people.

"What is it Neji? Is it an enemy?" Tenten asked.

Gai and Lee immediately returned to being serious.

"I'm not sure. I sense at least nine chakra sources, though one of them is that of a child. The others don't seem human." Nenji said.

"A child? What is a child doing in these parts of the forest? You can't sense any adults near them?" Gai asked.

"No, only those inhuman eight are near the child. We should take a closer look." Neji said.

The rest nodded in agreement, and they sped off to where Neji sensed the child and those eight others. Not much later, they found out that the eight inhuman beings seemed to be a pack of wolves, though the wolves looked a little different from any other normal wolf. They were bigger than your average wolf, and all of them had white fur. Their paws seemed to be more human shaped, and they were probably able to form hand seals with them.

"They look like summons." Neji said, surprised, as he crouched down on a branch somewhere close to the kid and the wolves who were walking down the road below them.

"If they are summons, then who summoned them? And why are they with the kid?" Tenten asked.

Before someone could answer her questions, though, Gai let out a cry of surprise and dashed towards the kid.

"K-K-Kakashi? What-happened-to-you?You-look-like-a-kid-again!Who-did-this-to-you?" Gai rambled off, shaking the startled child.

"Eeeeehhhh, Kakashi-sensei?" Lee exclaimed, then ran also to the child and started rambling of questions.

Tenten and Neji looked on, confused. They then took a closer look to the child. The child had silvery-white hair and emerald green eyes. His outfit was mostly brown/grey tinted, and he also had his mouth covered in the same fashion as Kakashi.

"I must say, he does have a lot features in common with Kakashi-sensei, but if I remember correctly Kakashi-sensei's eye color is a dark grey." Tenten said.

"Back off!" one of the wolves suddenly barked out, as he pushed Gai off of the kid. The other wolves started to growl and surrounded the kid in a protective circle. The kid himself was looking on in confusing from his position on the ground, his eyes wide.

"Eh? Kakashi, you don't remember anything? I'm your eternal rival, Maito Gai." Gai continued on, oblivious to the fact that the kid wasn't Kakashi at all.

Neji face palmed at that and walked forward. "Gai-sensei I don't think that kid is Kakashi-sensei. Look closely at him and see if you can spot the difference," he said.

Gai squeezed his eyes in concentration as he peered closely at the boy in front of him, even though the wolves were still watching him warily. "I don't see any difference. He still looks like Kakashi used to be at that age." Gai exclaimed.

Neji and Tenten face palmed again.

"What eye color does Kakashi-sensei have?" Neji asked exasperated.

"Dark grey, why?" Gai asked as he peered at the boy again.

Emerald green eyes peered back at him.

"Aaaahhh, he has emerald green eyes." Gai gasped in surprise as he finally noticed the difference.

'And he notices that now?' Tenten thought in exasperation.

"What's your name, kid?" Neji asked.

The wolves seemed to have backed down a little, though they still were watching them warily.

"Akiyo. Hatake Akiyo." The boy answered.

Neji, Tenten, Lee and even Guy looked surprised at that answer.

"_Ne_, this Kakashi person you were talking about, he goes by the name of Hatake as well, doesn't he?" Akiyo asked.

"_Aa_, _ano_, may I ask why you're walking down this path all by yourself? What are you doing here anyway?" Neji asked, surprise still edged on his face.

"I'm not all by myself, and I'm looking for my dad." Akiyo answered, motioning to the wolves.

"_Are_? Don't tell me you're the one who summoned those wolves?" Tenten said in surprise.

"He sure did." The oldest of the group smirked.

"That's to be expected of the son of my eternal rival." Gai laughed.

The wolves and Akiyo looked blanked faced at the eccentricities of Gai.

"Better not pay any attention to him when he's like that." Tenten sighed.

"We better sort this out back at the village." Neji suggested.

Tenten and Lee nodded in agreement.

"_Yosh!_ Let's find my eternal rival and ask who his lovely lady is to have birthed this child." Gai shouted and ran off.

"_Oi, matte o_." Tenten shouted after him.

"Better follow him, before he gets too far away." Neji sighed.

It seemed Lee had already ran off after their sensei. Neji turned to Akiyo and his wolf summons, who had already climbed on the back of the oldest wolf and nodded to Neji.

"Lead the way." The kid said.

Tenten and Neji ran off to pursuit Lee and their sensei and Akiyo and his wolves followed them closely. It didn't take long for them to reach the village, not with the speed they were going at.

"Who's the kid with you?" Kotetsu asked as they approached the gate.

"And what's with those wolves?" Izumo asked eyeing them warily.

"It seemed my eternal rival caught himself a pretty lady and got himself a child. Where is he anyway?" Gai rambled off looking all around him.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked surprised and confused to Gai at his exclamation. Akiyo in the meantime jumped off of the wolf he had been riding.

"Looks like this is the end of the ride, Urufu. I think these people can be trusted; you should rest up at your homes. I'll summon you again when I'll need you." Akiyo addressed to the wolves, smiling down at them.

"If you are sure, Akiyo." The oldest nodded.

"Take care, kiddo." A female wolf said.

"Don't take too long to summon us again. It was quite nice to be in your company." Another wolf said.

Then as one, all eight wolves disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. I can tell you next chapter will be the long awaited reunion between father and son.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

****_**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thank you to LaRire for betaing this. Now for a few questions to be answered:  
**_

_**anb1388: while the wolves are the Hatake clan's summons Kakashi's dogs are his personal summons and the second point is is that the wolves summoning contract had gotten lost so Kakashi didn't even know about them.**_

_**xxdarkxxalicexx: about pairings... I'm not really sure yet, maybe I'm gonna pair Harry/Akiyo with Hanabi.**_

_**maeday: yes your Christmas present is ready ^-^. Here you go, enjoy the chapter. Also this counts for everyone.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Akiyo followed the people who brought him to their village, Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They introduced themselves as Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai. Akiyo had been surprised when Gai had jumped so suddenly at him, rambling about him being this Kakashi person.

When he had told them his name, they seemed to be surprised at his family name. Noticing this made him feel more at ease; it seemed they were familiar with someone bearing the name of Hatake. If so, he might be a little bit closer at finding his dad.

The one named Gai knocked on the door to the office of their leader, or so they had told him. They entered as a woman's voice told them to from the other side of the door. As Akiyo followed the team of four inside, he took a look at the room and its inhabitants.

There seemed to be already someone present in front of the leader of the village. To Akiyo's surprise, the leader of this village was a woman. The woman seemed to be around her twenties, had blond hair, and some kind of jewel imbedded in her forehead. She was seated behind the desk. Next to the blond haired woman was another, who had short black hair and was holding a pig.

Though the other two were obviously important, the person who brought the most attention to himself was the silvery-white haired man standing in front of the desk. He obviously had had a conversation with the blond haired woman before they came in.

Akiyo stared at the man, observing him more closely. The man's left eye was covered up with his headband. Not much else of his facial features could be seen as his mouth and nose were covered by a worn blue mask. The man's single visible eye, though, was focused on him, staring just as intensely back.

'Those eyes, it can't be?' Kakashi thought as he stared in the deep emerald eyes of the child Gai and his team had brought with them.

Those eyes reminded him of her. How long had it been since he had last thought about her?

"Can anyone tell me who this kid is, and why he looks remarkably like a child version of Kakashi here?" the blond haired woman asked at last, making Akiyo break eye contact with the white haired man.

"_Aa_, we found him near the border. He told us his name is Hatake Akiyo." Tenten answered.

'Don't tell me… is he really?' Kakashi blinked at Tenten's answer.

He was speechless. Could this child really be his son? Had she really birthed a son? Before he could say anything the blond haired woman already spoke.

"Hatake? You found him near the border, you say? What was he doing there all by himself?" the blond haired woman asked.

"He wasn't exactly by himself…he had at least eight wolf summons with him." Neji stated.

"You say he can use the summoning jutsu?" the white haired man asked in surprise, before Neji could continue.

"_Hai_, there was no doubt. One of the wolves confirmed it." Neji said.

"That answers one of my questions, but you still haven't told us why he was there." The blond haired woman asked.

"He said he was looking for his father." Tenten answered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND, KAKASHI?" Came the shout of Gai as he ran up to the white haired man he just called Kakashi.

'What? If even Gai sees the likeliness, then there is no doubt. He really is…..' Kakashi thought.

Right now, the elder Hatake looked like a trapped deer. Sweat was trailing down his face, and a slight blush just visible from beneath his mask. Akiyo just looked on, confused. A cough from the blond haired woman brought their attention back to her.

"I don't care if Kakashi had a secret girlfriend or not, but we do need to confirm the boy's identity. A blood test should be able to verify if the boy is really Kakashi's son. In the meantime, Kakashi, I want you to watch over the boy. That'll be your next mission." The blond haired woman said in a serious and firm voice.

"_H-hai_," Kakashi replied, although he still seemed a little unsure and nervous.

'A son. How am I even supposed to take care of a child?' He thought in turmoil.

"Good. Shizune I put you in charge of the blood test. Make sure that it's done quickly." The blond haired woman commanded.

"_Hai_." The black haired woman with the pig, called Shizune, replied. She then put the pig down and walked to the door, motioning to Kakashi to follow. Kakashi walked up to Akiyo and took the boy's hand into his own before following Shizune out of the door. Akiyo looked up with surprise, but Kakashi wasn't looking down at him. Instead his gaze was fixed in front of him.

Akiyo had a feeling that a blood test wasn't really needed. That he had already found his father, if he took in the reactions of this man before him. Though he guessed it was necessary for those who ran this village to want confirmation; they were just making sure he wasn't an enemy.

Their walk ended at what seemed to be the village's hospital. Shizune instructed to a pair of medics of what had been tasked to her, and soon he had a needle plugged into his arm, drawing some of his blood. He rubbed the spot afterwards.

"We'll try to get the results as soon as possible, but it might take a day or two." One of the medics told them after they were done getting the blood.

Kakashi just nodded without saying anything. Akiyo hopped off the bed he had been seated on and walked towards Kakashi. He reached for Kakashi's hand, but before he could put his own hand into the man's, Kakashi already had it in a gentle grip. Akiyo looked up again, but Kakashi still wasn't meeting his gaze.

The elder Hatake was still deep in thought. A son? What was he supposed to do? Not that he wasn't happy to have a son, but this was quite sudden. In a daze he let the boy to his apartment, not even noticing the onlookers.

Akiyo noticed surprised looks on the people's faces as they passed by, but it seemed Kakashi was ignoring them and continued to walk to wherever their destination was. Their walk ended as they came to an apartment complex.

Kakashi grabbed some keys out of one of his pockets and opened the door of an apartment, which was obviously his. He then let Akiyo inside and closed the door behind him. Once inside, he let go of Akiyo's hand and plopped down on the couch in the living room with a sigh.

"So – what happened between you and mom?" Akiyo asked carefully.

Kakashi looked up surprised, obviously not expecting that question.

'He could tell?' He thought, surprised, looking up at the boy…no. His son.

"I can tell from your reactions you don't need confirmation." Akiyo clarified.

Yes, he didn't need confirmation. Akiyo's eyes had told him enough. Not only his eyes, no, all of his features told him the truth of his parentage. Like he looked a lot like his own father, Akiyo was a sparkling image of him, but with the eyes of his mother. It made him sad thinking of her, but knowing he had a son brought a sudden happiness to him.

Kakashi sighed again and looked down, sadness shown in his visible eye. He then looked back up at him and Akiyo was surprised that a sudden spark shone in that single eye.

"_Aa_, I guess you have the right to know." Kakashi then said, motioning for him to come closer.

Akiyo obeyed and walked up to him. Kakashi pulled him on his lap and closed his eye, probably to start to recall the past.

"It all started with a mission. I was asked to take down some rogue ninja that had infiltrated the Land of Fire tasked to take down the Daimyo. I intercepted them, chasing after them as they tried to escape from the country. They came as far as the Hidden Grass village. It was there we clashed for a final time.

"I eventually won the battle, but it hadn't been an easy one and I had been hurt badly. I'm not sure exactly what happened next. I had passed out because of my injuries. Next time I woke up, it was to the face of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Shiny red hair, ablaze like fire and eyes that looked like pure jewels, the purest of emeralds I've ever seen." Kakashi stated.

From the way Kakashi spoke of her, Akiyo could tell he had loved her greatly. He turned his attention back to the story as he continued to listen on.

"Seeing that I was awake, she told me I had been out for over a day. She then introduced herself as Ohayashi Akiha." Kakashi then said.

Akiyo looked on surprised, although he had already known from his reactions that Kakashi was his father, but hearing the name of his mother coming from Kakashi's lips confirmed it even further.

"I see you know your mother's name. What happened to her?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"According to her diary, she had been sick and died when I was only one year old." Akiyo answered.

"I see, so you never knew her. Then with who did you grow up with?" Kakashi asked, a quizzical expression in his eye.

"You were telling me what happened between you and mom. Don't change the subject." Akiyo pouted.

"Alright, alright, but you better tell me afterwards." Kakashi said as he ruffled Akiyo's hair while smiling down at him.

Akiyo nodded and sat to attention again, waiting for Kakashi to continue.

"It took me some time to recover, a week or so. In that time I got to know Akiha a little bit better. After my recovery, I had to go back home to report in; however, after that, every time I had a mission close to the Hidden Grass village I went to visit her. This went on for about a year, but then one day I went to the Hidden Grass village intending to ask her to marry me." Kakashi told, then fell into silence.

"Then what happened?" Akiyo asked curiously, noticing the sadness displayed on Kakashi's face.

"She wasn't there. I asked around, but they told me she left, and they didn't know when she would be back. She hadn't gone on a mission though. I returned a few times, but every time she still wasn't there. I gave up after a year, though I still kept in check to hear news about her. It never came. This is the first time in years she was brought to the front of my mind." Kakashi answered.

The silence fell again. Kakashi seemed lost in thought once more.

"I never would have thought she became pregnant from just that one time." Kakashi said as he looked down at Akiyo. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure what to do."

Akiyo threw himself around Kakashi's neck, hugging him. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he couldn't hold them down any longer. He just wanted to be held, to be loved by his father.

Kakashi was surprised by Akiyo's sudden action, but understood him without him saying anything. The boy wanted him to just be there for him. He wanted to be loved and Kakashi had a sudden suspicion that his son never had known a human's affection.

Kakashi returned the hug and stroke the child's hair to try and comfort him. He didn't know how long they sat like that, but when the crying had stopped he was surprised to see that Akiyo had fallen asleep.

'He must have been exhausted from traveling.' Kakashi thought as he smiled down at the boy.

He stood up from the couch, cradling Akiyo in his arms while making sure that he wouldn't wake up. He then walked to his bedroom and laid Akiyo down on his bed. After taking off his shoes, he pulled the covers over him.

He then went to the kitchen to get a quick bite since he hadn't eaten dinner yet. Akiyo hadn't either, for that matter, but he didn't really want to wake up his son.

After eating something, he went back to his bedroom, watched Akiyo sleep for a while, before he decided to lay out a futon next to his bed to sleep in. While the boy was obviously his son he still wasn't quite used to the idea. He was still sorting out his emotions. It was not every day you suddenly become a father. Normally fathers met their children as newborns. It was not like that they'll just walk into your life.

He wasn't quite tired enough to just go to sleep so he decided to just watch over the boy for now and try to sort out the mess inside his head. He dressed for the night and laid down on his futon.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas present. Please give me some presents in return by giving lots of reviews ^-^  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I also want to thank LaRire for beta-ing. Well I have not much else to say. On with the story.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter**** 10**

Kakashi woke up from the sun shining in his bedroom window. He couldn't remember having fallen asleep. He noticed that Akiyo had cuddled himself against him, the boy's hands with a firm hold on his shirt. Kakashi wondered when the child had crawled in his futon with him. As he remembered the boy had been sleeping in his bed and he had decided to sleep on the ground in a futon.

Kakashi sighed. It seemed he wouldn't be moving pretty soon as he didn't want to wake the boy. Though a smile crept upon his face as he watched the child sleeping peacefully. He still couldn't believe that he was a father now. He also was still wondering how his son's life has been, since the boy had told him his mother had died when he was just one.

With whom did he grow up with, and how was he treated? From what he could tell, when his son hugged him in an emotional bout, he was sure the kid had never felt loved. It made him sad and angry at the same time. It seemed he still hadn't regained a grip on his emotions.

It was about an hour later that Akiyo finally started to stir awake.

As Akiyo started to wake, it took him a little while to remember the happenings of yesterday. As he blinked open his eyes he noticed he was still laying close to his dad. In fact, his father had wrapped his arms around him and was watching him with his single visible eye, the other eye was closed. A scar was running through it, making him wonder if the eye was still functional. As he stared back his father gave him an eye smile.

"_Ohayo_." His father greeted him. The man then sat up and pulled him on his lap. "Let's get freshen up, shall we? We didn't really get the chance to do so yesterday." His father said, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

As Akiyo looked his father up and down he could tell what he meant. He was dirty all over and he even spotted some dried blood on his clothing. Akiyo nodded and followed his dad as he led him to the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't that big, but big enough to fit a shower as well as a bathtub. After having taken their clothes off, they settled inside the bathtub. To Akiyo's surprise, his father had filled the bathtub with warm water.

The boy wasn't quite used to this. His aunt and uncle had never even filled the bathtub for him to wash him. They hadn't used warm water, either. They always washed him with ice cold water from a bucket and they used a sponge to scrub him clean. He hadn't gotten a bath often either, just once a week.

When he finally left them he hadn't the luxury of a bathroom and he was always licked clean by one of his wolf summons or cleaned himself in a stream of water.

This unexpected experience kind of made him feel uneasy. Though he must say the warm water was kind of feeling good.

Kakashi immediately noticed the uneasiness within his son. It made him wonder how the boy normally washed himself. The elder Hatake's emotions were still in turmoil, and with the rate it was going, he wondered how long it would take him before he had himself back under control.

"You said Akiha died when you were only one. Who raised you, if it wasn't her?" Kakashi wanted to know.

Akiyo looked up to his uncovered face. It wasn't often that Kakashi was so open, yet this was his son. His son deserved to know his father's face, so for him he won't cover it like he did for everyone else.

Akiyo looked quite disturbed, so Kakashi pulled his son closer in a comforting hug. It was then that Akiyo finally started to tell his father his life story.

"According to mum's diary, there was this old guy that seemed interested in me. He pretended to help her get better, because she was very sick. Though, after a time, she wasn't getting better and she noticed he wasn't planning to help her at all. He was just waiting for her to die, so he could take me.

"After mum's death, that old man placed me with a nice couple by the names of Lily and James Potter…though I didn't get to stay long with them, only about three months. They were killed, but somehow I survived the attack." Akiyo stated as he lifted some of the bangs covering his forehead to reveal a most curious scar carved just above his right eye. It was slightly faded, but still visible. Kakashi lifted his hand and traced the lightning bolt shape with his thumb.

"This scar is the only reminder of that attack. Afterwards that old man decided it was safer for me to be placed with my so-called aunt and uncle. They despised anything abnormal and barely gave me anything beyond the most basic things." Akiyo said, then fell silent.

Kakashi could tell there was more that the boy wasn't telling him. He seemed shaken by even telling him this much. What had his son been going through for him to be this shaken?

'That bastard. Did he know how those people were? What did they even do to him?' Kakashi asked himself. Then aloud, he said, "There is more, isn't there? What have they been doing to you?" He was slightly shaken up himself as he thought about the previous life his son lived.

"Aunt noticed very early on how smart I was. She, she forced me to walk and as soon as I could and made me do all the work in the house. It didn't matter if I hurt myself; if I did something wrong, she would scold me." Akiyo let out. He was brought to tears and sniffing while he was telling his story. Kakashi was surprised, himself, when he noticed that that tears were starting to trickle down his own cheeks.

'That bastard, I'm gonna kill him if I ever see him.' Kakashi thought. He had completely lost control over his emotions, something that had never happened before.

It was true that if he ever came into contact with that old man he would kill him.

Kakashi held his son even closer to him, and started to draw comforting circles on his back. Akiyo calmed down a little and continued his story.

"I wasn't even allowed to go outside the house until I turned three, and even then it was only to tend to their garden. When I turned four they were forced to give me some more free space to look good in the eyes of their neighbors. It was then that I finally found a way to escape.

"I had found this house that mom had used when she lived there. She had left a lot of documents there, and among them were scrolls about chakra and how to control it. So I started to teach myself. I also found the wolves' summoning contract, and it was with their help I was able to get here." Akiyo finished.

Kakashi felt a little relieved at knowing his son hadn't lived with those people for long. "I see. I hope your life has been better ever since then." Kakashi sighed.

At this Akiyo smiled and nodded. "Much better. Urufu and the others taught me lots of stuff." He beamed.

"That's good to know." Kakashi smiled back at his son. He then proceeded to wash the boy and then himself clean from all the dirt and blood. At one point in the washing process, his son asked him about his left eye and he opened it to show Akiyo the Sharingan.

"Sharingan!" Akiyo gasped, making Kakashi blink in surprise.

"So you know about the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, one of the documents mentioned Kekkei Genkai. Though, I thought you had to be born in a clan who has the Sharingan?" Akiyo wondered.

"That's true. However, when I lost my own eye in battle, a friend gave it to me as a last present." Kakashi answered, smiling sadly.

After they were done bathing, Akiyo took out his storage scroll and took out a set of clean, casual clothes. Kakashi was kind of surprised his son had put clothes in a storage scroll. Normally, storage scrolls were mainly used to store weapons in.

"What else have you stored up in that scroll?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Akiyo looked up in surprise, and stared a little while at the elder Hatake. Then he grinned and summoned the rest of the items out of the scroll. Kakashi was startled at what all came out of the scroll. It seemed that everything his son owned was stowed up in it.

Aside from the clothes there were the documents his son had mentioned before, though there seemed to be a lot more books and scrolls amongst them that hadn't been mentioned. There were also some weapons. As he looked over the weapons his son owned, he was surprised to see a White Light Chakra Saber amongst them. He picked it up and pulled the blade out of its scabbard. Experimentally, he let the blade light up as he had once done with his father's chakra blade. The blade did exactly what he was used to.

"Where did you get this?" Kakashi asked. This kind of blade was very rare. He had been sure his father's blade had been the last one of its kind.

"Urufu gave it to me. He also taught me how to properly utilize the white chakra." Akiyo said with a grin.

Now Kakashi looked at the child in confusion. There was a way to utilize the white chakra other than just sharpening the White Light Chakra Saber? His own father had never told him anything like this. He had mentioned the white chakra, yes, and had told him it had mysterious qualities to it, but had never told him what those qualities could be.

Now here, right in front of him, was his own son talking about the white chakra as if he knew more about it than his elder did. It made him kind of jealous; made him yearn to learn more about it. It was his heritage too, after all.

"Urufu told me it had been years since they last had been summoned. Apparently their summoning contract had gotten lost." Akiyo said as he noticed his confusion.

"What has that to do with the white chakra?" Kakashi asked, still confused.

"Apparently they have taught every generation of Hatake how to utilize the white chakra. Since the contract scroll got lost, the knowledge of the white chakra dwindled down as well." Akiyo shrugged.

"I see, so they were kind of the secret keepers to the Hatake's white chakra, and since the clan has thinned out so much there came a time that that knowledge wasn't passed down from parent to child." Kakashi concluded.

"I guess so." Akiyo said.

Kakashi looked back down at the chakra blade. He had it still lit up, though the longer he kept his white chakra flowing the more he started to feel a tingling in his left eye were the Sharingan was. He stopped the flow and looked back at his son. Now he was curious as to what the white chakra could do exactly.

"So, what exactly is the secret behind the Hatake's white chakra?" Kakashi asked with a gleam in his eye.

Akiyo blinked, before he started to grin.

"Is there some private training ground around here? Then I can summon the wolves. They know everything." Akiyo said.

Kakashi thought for a moment. There were a lot of training grounds in Konoha, but most were accessible to all shinobi. Only clans had training grounds of their own in order to train their secret techniques. Then it came to him. That he hadn't thought about that before was a mystery to the elder man. The Hatake's private grounds were still open to him, after all. He hadn't been there in years, since there were too many painful memories linked to that place. Though, he guessed that this would be a good a time as any to face his past.

Family secrets were to be kept within the family after all.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked the chapter, don't forget to review ^-^  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

****_**AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed and I also like to thank LaRire for beta-ing this chapter.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After they had taken a quick bite to eat, Kakashi led Akiyo all the way to the Hatake's family compound, ignoring all the looks thrown his way. Finally they got to the gate. The compound wasn't that big, at least not as big as the other clan's compounds, though there was more than one house within the walls surrounding the place.

"This should do. The training grounds are further in the back." Kakashi told the boy.

"What is this place? The houses here look totally run down." Akiyo said as he looked all around him.

"The Hatake compound. Most of the houses have been empty since even before I was born. I used to live in that big house in the middle." Kakashi said, pointing to said house.

"Were some of the other houses ever used?" Akiyo asked curiously.

"Yes. Servants lived within the compound. They were paid to keep the place clean." Kakashi answered.

"What about other family members?" Akiyo asked.

"There weren't that much of the Hatake left. By the time I was born it was only me and my father." Kakashi answered shaking his head.

Kakashi then led the younger Hatake to the training ground and then turned to him. When they arrived Akiyo bit his thumb and performed the seals of the summoning technique.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Akiyo said.

Eight white wolves appeared with a puff of smoke. Kakashi looked at them with interest. He knew Akiyo was capable of using the summoning technique, knew he could summon eight at the same time according to Neji, but he didn't knew they were quite this big.

"I see you found your father." The oldest looking wolf said, looking with an inspecting eye at him.

Kakashi nodded at the old wolf.

"Akiyo told me you hold the secrets of the White Chakra." Kakashi said.

"That's correct. So I can assume that aside from the scroll gone missing that the teachings of the White Chakra got most part forgotten?" The old wolf asked.

"Aa. There was a time that the Hatake line got almost extinct. Nowadays it's only me and my son." Kakashi answered.

"Have you still been given the White Light Chakra Sabre?" the old wolf then asked.

"I have, though it broke quite some time ago." Kakashi answered.

"I see, we'll need to solve that problem pretty soon. Let us introduce ourselves properly first. I am Urufu, leader of us eight white wolves." The old wolf, now named Urufu, said.

"I'm Akira." A male wolf to the old wolf's left said.

"The name's Hama." Another male wolf said.

"I am called Kana." A female wolf this time said.

"Name's Mitsuho." Yet another male told him.

"You can call me Ran." A very youthful and energetic male wolf said.

"I'm Setsuna." Said a motherly looking female wolf calmly.

"And I am Tama." The last one of the eight white wolves said, this one another female.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kakashi." Kakashi introduced himself to the wolves politely.

"You do seem to know at least about the White Chakra. Do you know how to mold it?" Urufu asked, getting to business immediately.

"Not really. All I know is how to charge the White Light Chakra Saber." Kakashi answered, scratching the back of his head in slight uncomfortable embarrassment since his own son seemed to know more about his heritage.

"I see, then molding the white chakra won't be too much trouble. Remember the feeling you get while charging the White Light Chakra Saber and try to mold your chakra in a similar fashion." Urufu instructed him.

Kakashi did what he was told; focusing on bringing forward the energy he usually felt being pulled out of him while using the White Light Chakra Saber. Though when he looked down at his hands, the chakra he had molded still looked ordinary.

Kakashi tried again and again, but no matter how much he concentrated he couldn't get it right. Kakashi sighed in frustration.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Knowing the feeling of the white chakra should have made it possible for you to mold it on your own. That's why the White Light Chakra Saber is given to every member of the Hatake family." Urufu answered, slightly confused.

"May I try something out?" Akiyo asked.

"You have something in mind?" Urufu frowned.

Akiyo nodded in confirmation and then turned to his father. "Uncover your left eye."

Kakashi's visible eye widened a little in realization at his son's implication. He shoved up his Hitai-ate and opened his Sharingan. He then nodded at his son, indicating that he was ready. The white wolves' eyes looked all wonderingly at Kakashi. Akiyo molded his white chakra, showing a perfectly white aura moving about in his hands.

It was moving more violently then he knew normal chakra would move in ones hands. Now with the Sharingan copying the method of how exactly white chakra is molded he was about to copy his son in molding the white chakra himself, though before he could get very far, his Sharingan eye started to burn very intensely bringing him to his knees with a cry of pain and clutching his left eye as he shut it close.

"Ka…Dad!" Akiyo exclaimed in worry as he rushed to his father's side.

"_Naruhodo_. That's why you had trouble molding the white chakra on your own. Where did you obtain that eye?" At Urufu's tone Akiyo could hear the old wolf wasn't that happy at how things turned out.

"I got it years ago at the request of a dying friend." Kakashi answered through the pain still throbbing through his eye.

"It's a wonder you are capable of using that eye. Any other Hatake would have succumbed from the pain." Urufu said.

"I can understand why you are saying that, but why does it react so violently." Kakashi asked.

"The white chakra has two advantages to normal chakra. One is that it is rather violent, making lightning techniques more powerful. The second is its purifying capabilities." Urufu answered.

"Purifying capabilities?" Kakashi asked in wonderment.

"Yes, the capability to purify any vile chakra it comes in contact with. It can even purify a person that came into contact with a Bijuu's chakra, but only if the amount isn't greater than that of the white chakra." Urufu answered.

"What has this to do with the Sharingan, though?" Kakashi asked next.

"That eye is cursed. Anyone born with it has a slightly tainted chakra. Activated, they will slowly succumb to the darkness." Urufu answered.

"How can I use both the white chakra and the Sharigan though? And why didn't this happen before?" Kakashi asked.

"You can't, unless you can suffer through the pain and make that eye your own. As for why this didn't happen before, you hadn't activated it yet, not truly anyway." Urufu told him.

"I see." Kakashi sighed.

"I give you two choices before I decide to train you properly. Or you give up on that eye or you manage to make that eye your own." Urufu said in a serious tone, almost sounding like scolding.

After that, the wolves excused themselves and went back home. Kakashi stared at the ground, going over what he had learned today. There were some difficult decisions he had to make. How could he choose between two things that meant a lot to him?

He couldn't give up the gift his friend had given him. He had promised Obito he would bear his eye for him to see the future. On the other hand, he couldn't give up the heritage of his family. He balled his hand to a fist in his frustration, while he was with his other hand still clutching his left eye.

"Are you ok…dad?" Akiyo asked his father in concern, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi looked up. He then pulled his Hitai-ate down again. There was still a throbbing pain in the Sharingan though.

"I'm fine." Kakashi tried to reassure the boy.

"It's still hurting, isn't it?" Akiyo said, seemingly seeing through his reassurance.

Kakashi sighed. "Don't worry, the pain will probably go away eventually. I'll be fine, promise." He said, smiling down at Akiyo and ruffling his hair.

"So, what're going to do now?" Akiyo asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I can't just ignore my heritage, but I also can't give up the Sharingan. I promised a friend I would use this eye for him to be able to see the future." Kakashi said.

"I see. Maybe you should take some time to think about it." Akiyo suggested with a smile.

"_Aa_." Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

He then smiled down at his son.

"In the meantime why don't you show me what else you can do besides the summoning technique." Kakashi said. He was quite curious to the boy's capabilities. If the boy was really good, he thought he might teach him a thing or two right then.

Akiyo grinned at him and suddenly disappeared, leaving only a spark of lightning behind. Kakashi blinked, then turned around, finding the younger Hatake standing behind him. 'That was almost like the Yondaime Raikage's technique.' Kakashi thought in surprise.

"How about that? I call this technique Denkōsekka." Akiyo grinned.

"Quite interesting. It might even surpass the Yondaime Raikage's technique. ( I'm talking about his speed here, which I think is actually a combination of two techniques; the body flicker technique and the Lightning Release Armour.) Make me wish I could copy it with the Sharingan." Kakashi replied, a somber expression on his face.

"So you noticed it, eh?" Akiyo said, looking a little apologetic.

"It makes use of the white chakra, doesn't it?" Kakashi said.

"_Aa_, as Urufu already explained the white chakra makes lightning attacks stronger. Also if you integrate it into your speed you'll go super-fast." Akiyo said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Kakashi asked surprised. 'If he can go this fast and still be able to see where he is going then maybe…..' Kakashi thought, but was then interrupted.

"Urufu also made me make my own lightning attacks. Wanna see?" Akiyo grinned happily.

"Sure." Kakashi said, showing his usual eye smile on his face.

Akiyo then showed him his Rakurai renraku and Raimei tōki Jun no jutsu techniques.

Then, before he was ready to see Akiyo's next technique, he was shocked out of his thoughts by a little bang. As he looked into the direction he heard the sound coming from he saw there was a small hole in the tree. Looking back at Akiyo he saw some smoke and sparks coming from his outstretched hand. "Wha…How? What exactly did you do?" Kakashi sputtered.

"Want me to show you again? This time pay close attention." Akiyo grinned.

Kakashi nodded. He was quite stunned and was wondering what that attack had been. Kakashi looked at the boy's hand. Akiyo was seemingly gathering lightning elemental chakra in it. Then before he could follow it was gone and he heard the bang again.

Kakashi looked in the direction of the sound again. A second hole had formed in the tree. '_Hayai!_' Kakashi thought. He couldn't even follow it with the naked eye. It didn't seem to have much strength, though it could punch a hole in a tree. If aimed correctly it might be even able to kill someone in one shot.

"Pretty awesome, eh." Akiyo grinned.

"_Aa_." Kakashi agreed. "Though your aim must be pretty precise."

"I know, though Urufu also taught me a very powerful attack. It does consume a lot of energy though and it is rather destructive to the surrounding area as well." Akiyo said.

"I see, then maybe I should add some useful techniques to your arsenal." Kakashi replied, smiling brightly.

"Really, you will?" Akiyo asked enthusiastically.

"_Aa_, though there are some requirements to find out if you'll be able to use the technique I'll teach you." Kakashi answered.

"What are those requirements?" Akiyo asked curiously.

"To be able to see counter-attacks while moving at great speeds, and be able to avoid them." Kakashi answered seriously.

"I see. So, if I can do this, you will teach me?" Akiyo asked, looking at his father with puppy eyes.

"_Aa_." Kakashi answered. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He wondered.

* * *

_**AN: Keep on reviewing ^-^  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

****_**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I also want to thank LaRire for the beta-ing. Here is another chapter of White Chakra Magic, enjoy.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Ha!"

"Ho! Ho! Kya!"

"Aw, dang it! Again! I just can't seem to block it quick enough…" a not-so-discouraged Akiyo said, looking across at the man that he was starting to know as his father.

Kakashi chuckled, thinking about their training exercise. He would let his son attack him with the speed of the Denkōsekka, then counter the boy's attack, and in return Akiyo had to see the attack and avoid it. He noticed that the kid…his _son…_could perfectly see his counter, though it seemed he hadn't had enough experience yet to do something against the counter. Kakashi had been able to hit his son time and again, though it became more of a game of tag. He didn't really want to hurt his son. Akiyo didn't seem to mind though, since he was still learning from their little game although the progress was going very slow.

By the time it was three O' clock in the afternoon, Kakashi had to stop the training as he noticed Akiyo getting exhausted, and not only his body, but his Chakra reserves were very low. Kakashi pulled the boy—his _son_, _his_ son— on his back and made his way back home.

"I don't want to go home yet. Why can't we train some more?" Akiyo protested somewhat drowsily.

"It won't do you any good passing out from Chakra exhaustion. Learn to know your limit." Kakashi replied.

Akiyo pouted, but didn't protest again. He had to admit it, it wouldn't be the first time he had passed out while training. Most of the time, he would be immobile for about a week after an episode of Chakra exhaustion. The wolves had tried to limit him passing out, since it would have caused him to lose time.

He knew his limits alright, though he had had so much fun he didn't want to stop. He actually couldn't remember ever having this much fun. Maybe it was because he didn't allow himself that luxury. He had been so focused on getting stronger.

As they were on their way back home Shizune walked up to them. "I've been looking for you for about an hour. Where have you been?" Shizune asked, looking a little out of breath.

"The Hatake's training grounds. Why?" Kakashi asked.

Shizune looked perplexed at him. In all the time she had known Kakashi, he had never returned to his family home since his father had committed suicide.

"Never mind that. I was actually looking for you to tell you the results are in." Shizune answered.

Kakashi looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to tell him what the results included, though of course he already knew the answer.

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you and your son." Shizune then said, though she didn't expect Kakashi to give her an eye smile. It didn't look at all like he was shocked. Now that she thought about it, he was only kind of shocked the moment he first laid eyes on the boy.

"You already knew, didn't you?" She asked.

"He got my looks and his mother's eyes. More I didn't have to know." Kakashi shrugged.

"I see. Anyway, the Hokage wants to see you." She said.

"Right, then we should take our leave." Kakashi said.

Kakashi then made his way to the Hokage's office, Akiyo still on his back. He steered clear from all the curious people that, by now, wanted to get some answers from him. He ran the last bit and jumped up to enter through the window, since it was faster to get to the Hokage's office by the "express" route.

"Why do you have to come through the window most of the time?" Tsunade asked, irritated.

"Because it's faster." Kakashi answered simply.

Tsunade sighed. Then she put some papers in front of him."Since your son isn't an official citizen of Konoha, I need you to fill out these papers and have a picture taken of him for his ID." She said.

It was then that Kakashi took notice of the photographer in the room. As Kakashi put Akiyo down, the photographer motioned for him to take position for the photo. In the meantime, Kakashi started to fill out the papers. Mostly he had to write down his son's name, his own, the name of his mother and some other info, though he didn't know the boy's date of birth.

"Ano, what's your birthday?" Kakashi asked his son.

"It's July 31st, 1980." Akiyo answered.

'That means this kid is about seven years of age. He looks like he's only five.' Tsunade thought, a little shocked.

After Kakashi was about to finish with the paperwork, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I would like to give Akiyo a medical check-up, if you don't mind?" Tsunade said.

Kakashi only nodded in agreement. They were then led the short distance to the hospital by Tsunade where she did the medical check-up. The Sannin looked grimmer and grimmer the more she progressed with checking Akiyo over.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked, concerned, even though he assumed it had probably something to do with those people his son had been placed with when he was about one year old till the age of four.

"There are signs of abuse on him, although they seem faded and old. There is also the fact he hasn't gotten enough nutrients in him, which has caused his growth to slow down." Tsunade said.

"I figured something like that." Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his gravity-defying hair.

Tsunade looked at him curiously. She was probably wondering why he wasn't as mad as he would have been had this been the first time he heard about the abuse.

"He told me about his life, before he found his way here." Kakashi clarified.

"I see. I will prescribe him a special diet to try to get him back to a healthy rate of growth." Tsunade said, grabbing a piece of paper and making a list of things that Akiyo had to digest in a day so he would get enough nutrients.

After the medical check-up, they were finally able to go back home. When they were almost there, however, they were stopped once again, this time by a pink haired girl. Akiyo looked curiously at her; he had never seen a person with pink hair before.

As he observed her closer he could see she, too, wore a headband, though she used it as a hair band on top of her head. As he thought back, he had spotted those headbands on Neji's and Tenten's foreheads as well.

He wondered what those headbands meant. Aside from the band itself, there was also a metal plate with a symbol etched on it that looked vaguely like a leaf. His dad also had also the same headband, so he guessed the symbol of the leaf was the village's symbol, which meant that this girl was at least a Genin.

"Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"So it is true." Sakura said, giggling a little bit.

"_Aa_. His name's Akiyo." Kakashi nodded, turning toward to his son. "This is Haruna Sakura. She's a student of mine." Kakashi introduced Sakura to his son.

"It's nice meeting you." Sakura beamed.

"Likewise." Akiyo returned shyly.

"_Ne, ne_, Kakashi-Sensei? What is she like?" Sakura asked, glowing.

Kakashi sweat dropped. He was afraid she would ask him something like that. And if he knew the others well enough, they would probably going to ask him the same question. "Tell you what, if you gather all the Genin teams, including their teachers, I'll tell you the story. Though let's make it tomorrow at ten in the morning, atop of the Hokage building, instead of tonight. We just want to get home after our long day." Kakashi told her.

Sakura blinked, then squealed, delighted. With a, "See you tomorrow," she was gone. Kakashi sighed. It was going to be a rough day tomorrow and a lot of digging in old memories. Of course, he had already told the story to his son, so the memories had already mostly been dug up.

"Are you ok…dad?" Akiyo asked curiously, seeing Kakashi a little depressed.

Kakashi looked up and to his son (his son! He still couldn't get over the pride and amazement he felt at the thought,) then smiled. "_Aa_, don't worry. It's just that I normally don't like to talk about my life." Kakashi answered.

"I see. Well, you don't have to tell them everything, just the things they want to know. Summarize it if need be." Akiyo suggested matter-of-fact-like, shrugging.

Once they finally arrived at home, the first thing Kakashi did was prepare a good meal…one full of nutrients. Though most of the times he didn't eat at home, he did have some food stocked up in his refrigerator, and he knew that some of it matched what was on the list Tsunade gave him.

A few minutes later, and a filled plate was set in front of Akiyo. It seemed Kakashi had started right up in getting Akiyo back to a healthy state for a growing boy, and the younger Hatake found that he didn't really mind. The meal he ate was actually quite good, and he even asked for seconds to the delight of his father.

After dinner, Kakashi dug up an old shogi board. He had once bought it to think up and improve his strategies, even though he knew the Nara's were still better at that field than he was. He planned on teaching his son the game so they at least had something to occupy themselves with.

Normally, he would just read one of his Icha-Icha novels, though he didn't think it was a good idea to read those books in front of his son. Things really were going to change for him now he had a son to take care of. He internally sighed, thinking that there were some things he liked about this change. It really gave him a good feeling, this whole father thing.

Kakashi got really surprised as his son beat him in the game three times in a row. Though after the third game, the kid was starting to fall asleep.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed." Kakashi said, chuckling. He picked up his son and carried him to his bedroom. Akiyo had snuggled himself against his chest the moment he had picked him up. After looking through the boy's things, he realized that his son didn't bring a pair of pajamas with him. 'Looks like there are still some things I need to do.' Kakashi thought.

He grabbed an old T-shirt of his that his son could use as pajamas. Then he took off his son's clothes and put on the T-shirt. It was way too big, and Akiyo was swimming in it, but it would have to do for now. He then tucked his son in.

Though half asleep, Akiyo protested as Kakashi was about to leave, intending to spend his time reading his favorite book. Defeated by how vulnerable his son looked in the seriously oversized shirt, he changed into some comfortable clothes for the night and laid down next to his son. Akiyo snuggled against him some more and was out like a light in seconds.

Kakashi sighed. Things were really going to change in his life, though he didn't find it a bad thing at all. He really enjoyed spending time with his son. He was proud at the level his son was at. Even he, himself hadn't been as skilled in Ninjutsu as his son was when Kakashi was his age…though it still bothered him that the Sharingan was limiting his access to his heritage, to the white chakra. His eye still had a numb throb in it, as much as he tried to ignore it. He had a feeling the pain won't completely go away now that he had activated his white chakra.

He could still feel it slightly. He also felt the Sharingan draining away most of it. He knew he had to make a decision soon, and either way he probably had to give up one…or the other.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked it. Keep on reviewing ^-^ **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Thank you again for the lovely reviews. I also like to thank my Beta LaRire. The last part of this chapter is written by them, Passed the LaLaLa pagebreak.  
**_

_**Well, enjoy the chapter ^-^  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Earlier that day, with the rest of the Genin and their Jōnin…_

"I wonder who that boy's mother is. Do you think it's a slip-up, or did Kakashi-sensei really love someone?" Tenten asked after swallowing her food. They were currently at Amaguriama, and they were both winding down from the last mission and enjoying the food from home. It was always so much better than the stuff that they had to eat on the road, especially with Guy as a Sensei.

"I don't know. While he does read those smutty books, he doesn't really act like Jiraiya-sama in public." Neji answered.

"That's true, but still. Why did he never tell anyone he had a girlfriend? If he got a son out of it, he must have been in a serious relationship." Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Or just made a slip up, as you said." Neji countered, picking up a piece of Mochi and slipping it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"While Kakashi-sensei is a pervert, I can't really imagine he would just do that." Tenten shivered.

"What are you two discussing? Did Kakashi-sensei do something stupid?" came a voice suddenly from behind the pair. Apparently, it was Sakura who had heard bits of their conversation and got curious.

"Not really, I think." Tenten answered.

"While traveling home from our last mission we found a boy with a couple of wolf summons." Neji stated.

"He told us his name was Hatake Akiyo." Tenten continued.

"Apparently he's Kakashi's son, though it isn't confirmed yet." Neji shrugged.

"He does look a lot like Kakashi-sensei. Even Gai mistook him for Kakashi, even though the kid looked to be only five." Tenten said.

"Really?" Sakura replied, blinking her eyes in surprise.

"We're not kidding. You should go see the kid for yourself. He should be with Kakashi-sensei." Tenten said.

"I think I'll do just that." Sakura smiled politely, though Tenten noticed some mischief. "I'll see you guys later."

Sakura left with great haste. Tenten shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

Sakura had searched almost every inch of the village, and had yet to find her sensei. She just couldn't find him. He had to be somewhere in the village. Just in case, she went ahead and asked Tsunade-shisho if she knew where to find him, or if he had perhaps been given a mission which required for him to leave the village.

The Slug Sanin told her he had been given a mission to watch the kid that Neji and Tenten had told her about, until it was confirmed that he was Kakashi's son or just pretending to be in order to get close to him.

Now Sakura was really curious. Sighing, she sat down on a bench, too tired anyway to take another step.

"What are you sighing about?" came the wondering voice of Ino.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, not really in the mood to start an argument.

"I was just wondering why you looked so down, that's all." Said Ino with a frown.

"I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei, but I can't find him anywhere. Tsunade-shisho said he has a mission within the village. According to Neji and Tenten, they found this kid that they think is actually Kakashi's son. Shisho said his mission was to watch the boy until she could get confirmation." Sakura told Ino.

"You're kidding. Kakashi has a son?" Ino asked perplexed.

"According to Neji and Tenten, yes, though Tenten said for me to see for myself. She did say the kid looked remarkably like Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied.

"Now I'm getting curious. Tell you what, I'll help you find him." Ino said with gleaming eyes.

"Sure, why not." Sakura agreed.

"Have you checked his home yet? He is supposed to watch the boy, isn't he?" Ino asked.

"Of course I did; he isn't there, though." Sakura replied.

"Where did you check?" Ino asked.

"About everywhere within the village." Sakura answered, somewhat frustrated.

"You don't suppose he is outside the village perimeters, do you?" Ino asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. He isn't supposed to leave the village, not while watching over the boy." Sakura informed Ino.

"I have an idea." Ino said after some thinking.

Without waiting for a reply, Ino dragged Sakura off the bench she was seated on and let them to somewhere. Where, Sakura wasn't sure yet.

* * *

"Why do you want me to help you two find Kakashi-sensei? Such a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"Tenten told me she and her team found this boy that looked remarkably like Kakashi-sensei. We're trying to find him to see if it is true. According to Tsunade-shisho, the boy is supposed to be with Kakashi, since she put him on watch duty." Sakura explained.

"Wait, are you trying to tell us Kakashi-sensei has a son?" Chouji asked surprised.

"Well, it isn't confirmed yet, that's why we wanted to go see for ourselves." Ino told him.

"Though it's quite tiresome, seeing Kakashi-sensei with a kid sounds interesting." Shikamaru replied.

"So, you're in?" Asked Sakura hopefully.

"Yeah, you can count us in, how troublesome it might be, though you might want to consider letting team 8 in on this. They should be good at tracking him down." Shikamaru suggested.

Team 8 looked at them in shocked amazement as they were told the rumor about Kakashi having a son.

"You're kidding right? Does he really have a kid?" Kiba asked laughingly.

"I'm not kidding. Tenten told me, and Shisho confirmed it wasn't any kind of joke. We only need to find Kakashi-sensei and see for ourselves." Sakura told him.

"And you want us to sniff him out. Gotya." Kiba grinned, and Akamaru gave a delighted and mischievous yip.

* * *

"NOW LET'S GO FIND MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai shouted.

"Yosh!" Lee saluted.

They ran off in search of the silvery-white haired, one eyed Jōnin. They didn't leave one inch unturned, even lifting stones, though normally humans—even ninja—don't hide under stones.

"What are you guys looking for?" Asuma asked as they passed him.

Both Gai and Lee stopped in their tracks and backtracked to Asuma.

"We're looking for my eternal rival. He knocked up a girl and I want to know who she is." Gai replied.

"You're saying Kakashi's got himself a kid? You serious?" Asuma laughed.

"I'm not kidding. It was my wonderful, youthful team who brought the boy back to the village. You should see the kid, he's a sparkling image of Kakashi." Gai grinned.

Asuma blinked surprised. "So he does have a kid? That I want to see for myself."

"You know where Kakashi is?" Gai asked full of hope.

"Unfortunately, no, though I can help you search for him." Asuma replied.

"Maybe we should split up?" Lee suggested.

"A marvelous idea, my great student!" Gai replied.

"I'll check the northern side of the village. If I meet someone on the way I'll tell them to help search for him." Asuma told them, then left to the north.

"I'll take the south!" Lee shouted and ran off.

"Then I'll take both west and east!" Gai yelled and also ran off.

And so their search went on, though Asuma got tired of searching Kakashi when it turned late afternoon. He decided to go to a bar and get something strong to drink…he needed it after a day like that. Not much later, and after he got his drink, he was joined by Kurenai.

"You look tired. Had a rough day?" she asked him.

"You could say that. According to Gai, Kakashi has a son. I got curious if this was true so I decided to help Gai and Lee search for Kakashi. I still haven't found him." Asuma answered, a huge sigh escaping from his lips. Man, he needed a cigarette with his drink…too bad he used his last one earlier when he first started to get frustrated with his lack of progress.

"Are you sure he isn't on a mission outside the village?" Kurenai asked, though it seemed she also became curious about this news.

"I asked the Godaime earlier when I went searching near the Tower. She said he's supposed to be in the village keeping an eye on the boy." Asuma replied.

"Who would have thought that Kakashi would become a father before all of us?" Kurenai giggled.

"Yeah I know. He isn't exactly the social type." Asuma replied, amused.

"Kakashi, a father? Since when?" came a question from behind the pair.

Apparently it was Iruka and he wasn't alone. Several other Jōnins were present as well, including Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza.

"Gai's team found this boy who looked remarkably like Kakashi. I haven't seen the kid myself, but Godaime did say he was keeping an eye on a boy. She also said the kid looked very much like Kakashi." Asuma shrugged.

"Have you looked for Kakashi yet?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Turned the whole village up and down. He is nowhere to be found." Asuma replied frustrated.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found." Shikaku stated amused.

"He can't hide forever, now can he?" Asuma said, an evil glint in his eye.

*LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa LaLaLaLa*

"But this is so _boring_! I think I may give up for the night." Ino complained, stretching out her low back as they stopped for a moment. The sun had started to fall as the evening wore on, and they were all getting tired from searching all day.

"I hate to agree with the troublesome woman…but this is ridiculous. It's nearly impossible for him to know that we are searching for him…unless…Ino, Sakura, did you tell anyone?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Ino has been with me since she found out about it, but there's no telling if Tenten or Neji said anything to anyone else. Or team 8, for that matter, after we split up with them after lunch. I think we should just give up for the night. Kaka-sensei has to come home at some point, so I will stick around if you two want to go home."

Shikamaru yawned loudly, rubbing the tears that formed out of his eyes. "Sure. My mom is going to yell at me for being out so late and not watching the deer today, evil troublesome woman, so I might as well get it over with now so I can eat my dinner in peace later. See you guys later." With that he waved to the kunoichi duo and jumped to the rooftops.

Ino looked over to Sakura, her weariness evident in her eyes and the drooping of her hair. "I think I may call it a night. But you have to come get me first when Kakashi-sensei comes home! I can't let this juicy bit of gossip get to the other ladies before I get it!" She winked at her friend, and started to walk away. "See you later, Billboard-brow!"

"Ha! Only if I let you see me, Ino-pig!" And with that, the pale-eyed kunoichi was gone.

With a sight, Sakura turned around to head towards Kakashi's home-

Just to run into the two people that they had been searching for. All. Day. Long.

"Kaka-sensei!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"So it is true."

Boy, were the others going to be jealous when she told them she found her sensei…when she stopped looking.

* * *

Later, elsewhere in the village…

"Kakashi! My Eternal Rival! Wherever did you goooooooooo!"

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I also like to thank LaRire for beta-ing the chapter._****  
**

**_Now for a few answers to some questions:  
_**

**_This story is focussed mostly on the Elemental Nations, but eventually the magical world will catch up to the missing child. I am not really sure yet when, though Akiyo/Harry will eventually have an encounter with Dumbledore.  
_**

**_Hope that clears some things up.  
_**

**_Enjoy the chapter.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Dad?"

…

"DAD!"

….

"Daddy! Kakashi… wake up!"

Kakashi finally returned to consciousness at the frantic shaking of his son. He bolted upright as he remembered why he had been so out of it, so impossible to wake up. He had been having a bad dream—or, more likely, he had been reliving a memory from his past. It had been about the day he obtained the Sharingan. It had been his first mission as captain of the team, his first mission as a Jōnin. Absentmindedly, he rubbed at his left eye. The pain was still there, though it numbed down when he rubbed it.

"Dad….are you alright?" came the worried voice of his son.

Kakashi looked down at the little boy and smiled. A warm feeling spread inside of the elder Hatake, taking away the bad feelings and emotions the dream had given him.

That's when the events of yesterday came back to him. His son had revealed to him the secrets of the Hatake's white chakra. The boy himself had gotten those secrets from his wolf summons, who apparently were the long-lost secret keepers.

While trying to activate his own white chakra, a searing pain in his Sharingan eye prevented him from continuing to do so. The eldest of the wolves then gave him two options: He had to make the Sharingan his, or completely gave up on the eye before the old wolf would teach him how to make use of the white chakra. This meant he had to suffer through a lot of pain, get the eye out of him or totally give up on the white chakra altogether.

"I'm fine, Akiyo….just a bad dream." Kakashi replied.

"Well….it's almost ten O'clock. You did promise your student to tell her the story." Akiyo said.

"I did, didn't I?" Kakashi sighed, plopping half defeated back down. He hadn't realized he had slept in that long.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, can it? You can hardly let them wait around forever." Akiyo said, now trying to get him out of bed.

Kakashi couldn't help but let his eye twitch a little, though he tried to suppress it in front of his son. He was a little annoyed that he was forced to tell secrets he really didn't want to reveal at all, but his son was right; he had promised Sakura that he would tell if she gathered up all the rookie teams. Why had he ever made that promise? Sighing, he finally got back up again.

"Fine, but I am not going before the two of us get some breakfast down first." Kakashi said sternly.

Akiyo pouted that his father was dragging out the meeting, but he had to agree; he _was_ quite hungry. So the two Hatake's got dressed. Akiyo put on some of his spare clothes that lay still somewhere on the ground. Kakashi didn't make that much haste to get dressed and get breakfast together.

When they finally were ready almost an hour had passed already. By the time they finally left the house, Akiyo was half dragging Kakashi to hurry it up. Unfortunately for the young Hatake, he didn't know the way to the meeting point, so it still took about another hour to finally get to the place Kakashi had agreed upon meeting the others.

_Earlier that day…_

Sakura got up early that day to go tell the "rookie" teams about the meeting. She wondered what everyone's reaction would be when they hear the news. Ino would probably be jealous when the blonde heard she found Kakashi just minutes after they had given up. After dressing herself and getting something to eat, she rushed to Ino's house first.

"Sakura? You're up early." Ino said with surprise in her tone.

"You'll probably not believe it, but I found Kakashi yesterday. He promised to tell us his story if I would gather all the rookie teams and meet him atop the Hokage Tower at ten this morning." Sakura replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Ino asked.

"I'm not kidding. The kid is the cutest and he really does look a lot like Kaka-sensei." Sakura answered.

"And Kakashi said he'll just tell us his story if you gather all of the teams?" Ino asked doubtful.

"Mah, I'm not really sure if he would really tell us or if he'll even be there on time, but the kid is for real and I want answers. I'll beat them out of him if I'll have to." Sakura told Ino, cracking her knuckles with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Then we better tell the others." Ino suggested, grinning.

It didn't take long before they had gathered the rookie teams…and a few additions, as it seemed there were more people interested in the rumor that had been going around the village. As it was, it was already ten minutes passed ten O'clock. As Sakura had thought, her sensei still hadn't arrived.

"Typical Kakashi." Asuma muttered as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I'm sure he will come eventually. He did promise, you know?" Sakura said, finding a seat on the floor.

"I'm sure he will. The question is, when he will show up." Kurenai giggled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he was leaning against the fence surrounding the place.

Time was ticking slowly as they waited. Most of them were getting impatient. The Nara's had fallen asleep after just another ten minutes. Sakura was really getting annoyed at her sensei. He had better make sure he told them all they wanted to know for making them wait that long, or he was going in so much trouble.

Two hours after the agreed time, Kakashi finally appeared, being dragged along by the rumored kid. Most of the gathered people's attention was immediately set on the duo. At noticing the many eyes directed at them the kid immediately shied away behind Kakashi. Kakashi didn't take another step as he looked at all the people gathered, his expression of someone who rather doesn't want to be there.

"Come on Kaka-sensei, don't come up with any excuses now. You _did_ say you would tell your story if I gathered all the rookie teams. There is no turning back now. Spill it." Sakura said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Now Kakashi was really in a pinch, as he had no choice really but to say something. Why had he made that promise again? He only wanted to get away from the questions. It only had become worse with the sheer number of people that showed up to hear the story. Akiyo nudged him to get his attention, and as he looked down the boy motioned him to the others, encouraging him to go on and just tell them.

"Well,…." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head and avoiding any eye contact. "The story goes like this…."

"...and so, the Lady Hokage had me watch over him until we got the results back, which we did yesterday...and now I'm officially a father." Kakashi finished.

He was surprised he actually felt kind of relieved to get the story out. At least he didn't have to hide from his friends anymore.

"You know, I never thought you of all people would become a parent first." Asuma said with a grin.

"I wouldn't have thought so either." Kakashi admitted.

"He's quite cute though. What's his name?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Akiyo." Kakashi supplied.

Then questions were thrown to him from right to left, making his head spin. How he was glad when he could finally leave. By the time he could, it was already three O'clock. He was dead tired when he led his son back home. Atop of that he had also a major headache that just didn't want to leave.

He decided to have dinner early (they hadn't even had the time to get lunch) so he could get to bed early and hope the headache would be gone the next day. Akiyo seemed worried about his well-being as he kept glancing anxiously at him.

"You OK, dad?" Akiyo at last asked as they entered the apartment.

"Just tired. It's been a long day. Let's get dinner now so I can get some rest afterwards. I probably will feel fine in the morning, then we can go shopping for your new clothing and to stock up on food." Kakashi reassured.

"Fine, but I'll make the dinner." Akiyo said, leaving no space for arguments.

Kakashi just let him, but he made sure nothing would go wrong. After the meal, he went to his bedroom and put on something more comfortable to sleep in. When his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Akiyo wasn't tired yet, so in a strange reversal of roles he kept watch to make sure his dad would be ok.

He really hoped it wasn't something serious and that it had been just the rough day they had. His father really hadn't been in the mood to tell his friends about how he met his mother and how he came to be in his life.

What also bothered him most was that the elder Hatake kept rubbing at the Sharingan when they had returned home. Was his father still in pain? It seemed like his dad couldn't completely deactivate the white chakra again like he could. A little part of it was still active and it seemed like it was putting up a fight against the aura from the Sharingan.

Snuggling against his father after putting on some nightclothes, he thought back at all the events that had eventually brought him here and how his future would look like from this point forward. Most of it was thanks to his wolf summons…they were the ones that had guided him here. They had trained him to make him stronger. They had been his first friends he had ever had. Without them, he wouldn't have been able to be reunited with his dad.

The people he met today were quite nice, though all that attention directed at him at once had made him quite shy. He wasn't really used to that many people at once or that many people having an interest at him in a positive way. People had always ignored him or bullied him, and most of that was because of Dudley. He had made sure he couldn't make any friends. Maybe, if he was lucky, he now would have a chance at making friends. There was no Dudley here to chase anyone away…no one who would see him as a freak. He would be a ninja amongst ninja.

Though he thought that the week or so wait to be able to join the other kids at the academy was going to go by so slow.

_Back in the Wizarding World, about three years ago….._

One Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office after the news he had just received. Arabella Figg had sent him a message that Harry Potter hadn't returned home for several days after she had seen him leave the house. She had assumed the Dursley's had refused to let him back inside for a few days as some kind of punishment. It certainly hadn't been a first time.

Though now she began to worry, as the boy had still not returned and he had never stayed gone for such a long time. It was now up to Dumbledore to find out why the boy had not returned home yet or if—Merlin forbid—something bad had happened.

His little tools at least told him that his Golden Boy was still alive, though the damn things didn't want to give him a location. He would have to use other resources to find the boy and put him back in place. It wouldn't do for his chess piece to get hurt even before his fated battle would start.

The question was where he should start looking and how he could find the boy if he couldn't even trace him down by using the little magic he had put in him as a tracer. He stopped pacing and looked at his trusted companion, Fawks. The bird in question looked back at him, waiting for the order the old headmaster was about to give him.

"Fawks, my dear friend I need you to track down Harry Potter for me."

Fawks let out of a note in understanding, spread his wings to lift himself up in the air and then disappeared from the room in a flash of fire.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review please ^-^  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: First I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and for being so patient for waiting for this chapter. My Beta, LaRire, is very busy.  
**_

_**LaRire also gave me a message for you.**_

_**From the Beta:**_

_**I'm so sorry about your wait, guys! It's entirely my fault, with life getting**_  
_**in the way like it usually does. If there are any other delays this month,**_  
_**then just automatically blame them on me, because it was probably my fault.**_  
_**Peace out!**_

_**So anyway here is chapter 15. I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Akiyo was quite nervous. The time had come when he would finally join the academy. This also meant he would be amongst other children his age, which he had never experienced before. He had mostly spent his first week here in Konohagakure with his father, and they slowly started to get to know each other. He also got to know Maito Gai, his dad's rival.

Under all the eccentricities the man was really an OK guy, and a good Taijutsu fighter. Akiyo, knowing he needed some work on his hand-to-hand fighting, had asked the man for training if his dad had no time to train him himself. Of course, the man couldn't say no to that, and had challenged Kakashi that he could teach Akiyo faster than the silver-haierd nin could.

Kakashi immediately countered that he could teach his son a complicated Ninjutsu, before Akiyo would be a master in Taijutsu. The boy had ignored their little rant after that, not really that much interested in their challenges.

Though what still concerned him was his father's health. The elder Hatake still hadn't managed to completely rein in his white chakra. This resulted in Kakashi getting tired very quickly, had headaches sometimes and barely had any grip on his chakra at all. Though he had informed the Hokage about any of these problems, he hadn't been sent on any missions anyway. Tsunade probably decided to give him some time to bond with his son.

Going to the academy would also mean spending less time with his father, and so he had less time to keep a watch on the elder Hatake's health. He really was concerned that his father would collapse at some time from the strain. What if the white chakra finally got complete control over the situation? If the white chakra started to flare out to purify the Sharingan eye his dad would be left in a very intensive pain, and he wasn't sure if his father could handle as much.

"Don't worry so much about me." Kakashi shook his son out of his thoughts.

"I can't help it. You haven't been feeling very well all week and all because the white chakra is still straining itself against the Sharingan. Dad, you have to make a choice soon." Akiyo said worriedly.

"I know that, but it isn't as easy a choice." Kakashi replied. "Now, come on, before we get there too late."

Akiyo grumbled, but follow his father to the academy anyway. The class was already filled with children when they got there. Kakashi stayed outside, nodding to Iruka so he could announce his son as a new student to the class.

"As I already have told you, we are being joined by a new student today." Iruka told the class. At this moment Kakashi gave his son a little push to encourage him to enter the classroom. Akiyo reluctantly walked forward and faced the class shyly.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Tell us about your likes and dislikes." Iruka encouraged.

Akiyo bowed politely. "My name is Hatake Akiyo. I like wolves. And my dad's the coolest. I dislike bullies."

That was all Akiyo told them. He didn't have much else to say that he wanted to share with the class, and Iruka thought that it must be a Hatake trait to not say too much about oneself…he had heard enough stories from Naruto to only cement the fact.

"Thank you." Iruka said, and then appointed him a seat.

He was seated next to a girl with the strangest eyes he had ever seen, a pale violet in color, and no readily-apparent pupil. He had read about those kinds of eyes before…the Byakugan. They looked kind of like the eyes of a blind person, though a little different.

"Have you stared enough?" the girl asked, irritated.

Akiyo recomposed himself, having not realized he had been staring. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. This is actually the first time I've seen someone with the Byakugan."Akiyo answered in honesty.

"Apology accepted. I'm Hyuga Hanabi. You said you were a Hatake. Does that mean you're related to Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Hanabi asked with interest.

"Yes, he's my father." Akiyo grinned in response.

"But you didn't grow up within the village. Did you live with your mum?" Hanabi asked.

"Not for very long. She died when I was very young." Akiyo answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hanabi answered.

"It's ok." Akiyo replied.

Before they could continue their conversation, Iruka took that moment to start with his lesson. His first lesson was about the history of the village, to which Akiyo listened with fascination and took notes of the important parts as was required of the students. He noticed there were some students that weren't really paying attention to the lesson.

Finally recess was among them. That was when most of the students turned their attention towards him. Obviously, they were interested in where he had come from. Most of them also had heard the stories about Sharingan Kakashi. Being his son had made him already quite popular in their eyes.

"_Oi_, back off a little. Give the poor guy some space." Hanabi put the crowd in their place, before he could get a panic attack.

"Thanks, Hanabi." Akiyo said, feeling much better now that the crowd wasn't that crammed around him.

"Hah, being a genius and the son of Kakashi doesn't mean anything! Show me what you got!" Came from a boy.

"Konohamaru you aren't serious, are you? The kid just started today." A girl, next to the boy who was called Konohamaru, said.

"Well, I want to know if the son of the famous copycat Kakashi is as good as his father." Konohamaru replied smugly.

"Challenge accepted." Akiyo said.

They moved to one of the training field at the academy. Before they could start, though, Iruka got sight of them.

"What is going on here?" He said sternly.

"Just a friendly challenge, sensei. You can keep watch if you'll like? See that nothing get out of hand." Akiyo replied reassuringly.

Iruka sighed, but gave them the signal to go on. The crowd went wild when they got their approval to fight.

"You know the drill." He then said to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru nodded and showed Akiyo how to properly start a friendly spar. Akiyo copied the other boy and they started. Konohamaru immediately rushed forward intending to punch Akiyo directly in the face. Akiyo, though, used the body replacement jutsu just before he could be hit, making Konohamaru stumble to a stop as his target suddenly disappeared. The crowd gasped in shock.

Iruka though wasn't as surprised. Knowing Kakashi, he had probably taught his son a thing or two before he would start at the academy. Akiyo countered by attacking Konohamaru from behind. He hit right on, but Konohamaru was quickly back to his feet. The other boy then charged right back at Akiyo.

As the battle went on Iruka was quite surprised at how much control Akiyo had over the body replacement technique. Not only that, he seemed also to know the body flicker technique pretty well and was already quite fast with it. Higher than Chunin level at the most. At last the battle came to an end with Akiyo being the obvious winner.

Obviously the battle had made Akiyo even more popular amongst the students, though all the attention was making Akiyo quite uncomfortable. He still was getting used to being liked by people, after all.

* * *

_At Hogwarts, 2 years ago…._

Fawkes had returned from yet another failed attempt at finding the missing Harry Potter. It had already been a year since he had gotten word from Arabella Figg that the boy had gone missing. The Dursley's had fled fourth Privet Drive just before Mrs. Figg had told him the news, which meant he couldn't get anything from their memories to give him a clue as to what exactly had driven the boy to run away or why he couldn't be found at all.

Again, like he did many days before, Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office. Word had reached the ears of some of the old members of the Order of the Phoenix that the boy had gone missing and still hadn't been found. A knock sounded on his door, and Dumbledore immediately stopped pacing and sat down before his desk, before he answered the one who knocked.

"Come in."

As it turned out it was Minerva McGonagall, his most trusted teacher of Transfiguration and the Deputy for his position as Headmaster.

"You still haven't found the boy?" she questioned worriedly.

"No, I'm afraid not. No matter how hard I try the boy somehow can't be found by any magical means." Albus answered.

"And the normal way? There must be some way to find him." Minerva replied.

"The world is quite big. The boy could be anywhere. Besides, if magic can't find him he certainly won't be found the normal way. You know the principles of the Fidilius, don't you?" Albus said in return.

"You don't mean he might be taken by Death Eaters, do you? Why take him alive? He is still alive, isn't he?" Minerva asked a little panicked.

"Rest assured. There hasn't been any change in his status. Harry is still alive, though if he was taken by Death Eaters I have no idea why they haven't killed him yet. Maybe they are trying to get him on their side?" Albus said.

"If that is the case how will we be able to win the fight if You-Know-Who finally decides to return?" Minerva asked.

"I am not sure, but I am trying my hardest to get the boy back at our side as soon as I can. I just have to find some new ways at tracking people down." Albus reassured.

"I sure hope you will." Minerva said, before she left the room again.

"I sure hope so too." Albus mutters to himself as he stood back up to get back to his pacing.

He still wondered what kind of spell was keeping the boy so well hidden. He had made sure the boy wasn't in some kind of other dimension. All the spells and trinket's he used all stated the same; the boy was still within this dimension.

If it was a Fidilius the boy was under, it must be a very strong one, because he had long ago found a way to break through most any kind of Fidilius. Besides that, most Phoenixes could find their target no matter how well hidden they were. If even Fawkes couldn't find the boy, it must be a really strong kind of Fidilius or it was a completely new way to conceal oneself.

He was sure, though, it couldn't have been the boy himself. He wasn't even trained yet. Hell, the boy was still around a year of five or so, more than the half the age of a first year Hogwarts student. How much trouble could the boy get into?

He was interrupted once again by a knock on the door. As he sat down once again and told the person to come in it turned out to be Severus Snape this time. Severus was the potions teacher as well as being his spy amongst the Death Eaters ranks.

"How are things going on your side?" Albus immediately got to the case.

"Unfortunately there has been no word of the boy being kidnapped by one of the Death Eaters. They don't even seem to know the boy is missing." Snape replied.

"I see, so even they don't know the boy's location. And what about Voldemort?" Albus then asked.

"No word about him either." Snape answered.

"I was hoping to receive at least some good news." Albus sighed. "Maybe we'll have some luck another time."

"Maybe. I'll take my leave now, if you don't need me at the moment." Snape said.

"You can go, Severus." Dumbledore nodded.

At the closing of the door yet again Albus Dumbledore stood up again for a second time that day and continued his pacing yet again.

'There must be a way to get through that irritating thing blocking my way. There just have to.'

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked it.  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And I also like to thank LaRire to get this chapter betaed before the end of the weekend ^-^. I hope I won't get that irritating bug anymore, that was really annoying.  
**_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

This was the first time in a week that he was completely alone again. It was a bit strange, to tell the truth. He had gotten quite used to the company of Akiyo, though when he first laid eyes on the boy, he had been quite shocked. Who wouldn't be if you suddenly get the news that you're a father of a seven year old?

Normally, when he would have time for himself, he would read one of his favorite books. This time, though, he had more important things on his mind, such as having to make the difficult choice of removing the Sharingan, or going through the pain to make it his own.

He didn't really feel comfortable with completely removing the eye. Even though his own eye had been ruined beyond repair, he always had a substitute and hadn't been completely blind on his left side. To give that up completely was indeed a difficult choice.

Though, if he chose to keep the eye and let the white chakra purify it, he needed someone to hold him down and make sure he would live through the pain. He wasn't quite sure what it would do to his body…but he knew it couldn't be anything good. He was already feeling a little sick, and that was only because of a small amount of his white chakra getting through his hold.

Maybe it was time to discuss this problem with the Hokage. He couldn't really keep it a secret any longer. If Tsunade decided to send him on a mission now, he was sure he would get into trouble. Not only would he probably collapse or something, but the mission would be brought into danger. He couldn't really afford to have that on his name—or his conscious.

Kakashi sighed, and decided to go on with his plan and discus his problem with Tsunade. Maybe she had a solution to numb the pain or something. Anyway, it had to happen without his son being present. He didn't want the boy to see him in any pain, and especially not as much as what he thought he was going to go through.

When he arrived at the Hokage's office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the voice of Tsunade.

As Kakashi entered the room, he noticed the smell of sake in the air just as the Lady was stuffing something in her topmost drawer. He held back a grin, knowing that if the assistant was in the room, she would've been doomed.

"Kakashi? What brings you here?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"There is something I need to tell you and it is quite urgent." Kakashi said, his grim expression being pulled from his amusement to make its way back on his face.

"What is it? Something about your son?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not about Akiyo. He's doing quite fine." Kakashi answered. "It's about the Hatake's white chakra."

"The Hatake's…?" this is where Tsunade let her question hang.

Kakashi explained about the Hatake's white chakra. He then explained his problem with the Sharingan and the conflict between the two.

"I want you to monitor me as I'm going to purify the Sharingan." Kakashi then said in a serious tone.

"Kakashi, you aren't serious, are you? Think about it." Tsunade argued.

"I have thought about it. A whole week. I have already made my decision…why do you think I want you to watch after me? I have faith in you that you won't let me die should something go wrong." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade still wasn't completely convinced.

"I have to do this. I don't want to give up the gift Obito gave me. It means too much to me and I also can't give up on my own heritage. Actually, I don't really have a choice with that. I can't even deactivate the white chakra anymore." Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Fine, but what about your son? He'll need to know."

"Don't let him see me in pain. That's all I'll ask." Kakashi said, a sad expression on his face.

Tsunade nodded, then motioned for one of the ANBU present and gave them the message that if anyone else sought her that she would be at the hospital. She then led Kakashi there. Once there, she prepared a room for them to work in and made sure to make it sound proof.

Kakashi took off his shirt, before he laid down on the bed. He was then put on the heart monitor and, to make sure he didn't hurt himself, he was bound to the bed. Tsunade was also very thoughtful to give him something he could bite down on so he could scream himself sore without biting his tongue off.

"If you're ready, you may start." Tsunade said when all preparations were done.

Kakashi nodded and slowly released the white chakra from his control. The pain immediately overwhelmed him. If it wasn't for the biting tool he was given his scream would have filled the room. He was also struggling against his bonds.

Tsunade had to jump back suddenly as sparks started to spring off of Kakashi's body. She also noticed that his heart rate had shot up quite a bit. If it were to go on like this, there may have been a chance Kakashi's heart would give out. What could she do, though, with the white electricity coming off Kakashi preventing her from going near him?

It was then that she saw a dark purplish aura coming from Kakashi's left eye. Little sparks of white lightning were focused around it. Then, as the dark aura was swallowed by the white lightning, everything stopped at once. This included Kakashi's heart beat as the monitor suddenly went dead. Tsunade immediately rushed to his side to get the man's heart started again.

It took her several minutes, three and a half to be exact (and far too long in her professional opinion), but eventually a beeping sound filled the room again as Kakashi's heart started to beat steadily. Tsunade sighed in relief. She wasn't sure what she would have done had the elder Hatake not survived. Not only would little Akiyo be alone again, but it would've also made a big impact on the remaining members of team 7.

Tsunade went back into medic mode as she observed Kakashi's body to see if there was any serious damage. Small burned cuts were littered all over Kakashi's upper body. Some deeper cuts were around Kakashi's left eye with blood slowly flowing out of them. Though, as Tsunade observed the wounds better, they didn't seem to have cut deep enough to damage the eye.

The eye itself seems to be inactive as it wasn't it usual red with three black tomoes. It was more a dark grey now. Not the same color as Kakashi's right eye, but also not as dark as she was used to for an Uchiha's natural eye color. She carefully began treating the wounds as he lay there, alive and resting.

* * *

Akiyo watched his father as he lay in the hospital bed. He wasn't quite sure what to think. His dad had finally made a decision, but hadn't told him beforehand. He might have been able to help numb the pain, but his dad had made the decision to talk to the Hokage in confidence. Tsunade had assured him that it wasn't because the elder Hatake didn't trust his own son, but more because he hadn't wanted to let his son see him in pain.

Kakashi still hadn't woken up though, and three days had already passed. Akiyo was quite terrified…terrified he would lose his father just when he had found him. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he pulled his legs up on the chair he was sitting on and hugged his knees, burying his face in them. A slight moan made him look up again, hope and fear shining in his wet green orbs. His father's eyes were finally opening slowly. First his right then slightly after the left followed, though it didn't open as much as the right did.

"Dad!" Akiyo exclaimed and rushed onto the bed Kakashi was laying on.

The elder Hatake didn't say much, though his eyes were focused on his son. Akiyo hugged his father and cried tears of happiness on his chest. Kakashi tried to move an arm to lay on his son so he could comfort his little boy, though he was still too weak to move a muscle. His left eye felt strange too, though he could only manage to open it halfway. He didn't fell any chakra being drained away anymore. Well, at least that was a good thing. That would mean he had succeeded, wouldn't it?

The fact that he was still alive counted as well. He really had Tsunade to thank for that. He couldn't really imagine how his son would have felt if he hadn't survived the whole ordeal. His crying would have probably been worse than it was right now. Though he didn't regret the choice he had made, no matter how difficult it had been. Akiyo's crying eventually stopped as the little boy had fallen asleep.

Kakashi stayed awake a little longer, just looking at his sleeping son. He was a little annoyed that he could barely move. It was even worse than his cases of chakra exhaustion. Now he couldn't even lift an arm. Eventually he decided to go back to sleep. Maybe that would speed up his recovery.

* * *

_Hogwarts, one year ago…._

Dumbledore cursed. Harry Potter had just disappeared from this dimension, which would make his search even more difficult than it had been. A positive point was that the boy wasn't protected anymore by that Fidilius-like barrier that totally prevented him from being found. Now, all he had to do was to send his faithful phoenix on a mission to travel as many dimensions as he could to see if he could pick up the magical signature coming from the boy.

The magic he had given the boy also functioned as a tracer, which would be very helpful in situations like this. The only real problem was that there were more than a billion different dimensions, so it would take a really long time to find someone if you don't know where to look.

Phoenixes were very helpful, as they could travel from dimension to dimension without much trouble, whereas a normal person would have trouble with barriers and such. As Fawkes was also his familiar, the bird would always be able to find him or, in this case, little Harry, because of the little speck of magic that once had been part of him. Fawkes had still failed every attempt at finding the boy, though, as there were just way too many dimensions and he had no clue where to look first.

He also wondered how the boy had found his way into that other dimension. Had he really been taken by someone? Or had the boy found his way there himself? He doubted this was the boy's own doing, the boy wasn't that old yet. How old was he again? He couldn't be any older than six.

Again he was pacing in his office. If the boy had an accomplice, he would need to isolate him before he would have the chance to take him back to this dimension. What he was also afraid of was if the boy would do as he said, or if he was on the right side or not. What if little Harry had been corrupted by the wrong people and would rather join Voldemort's ranks?

The fact that Harry was still very young meant he also was very influential. That was also one of the reasons he had placed little Harry with the Dursley's. They would've molded him into the perfect piece. Now that little piece could as well have already been corrupted beyond repair.

It would be really troublesome if the hero he had so carefully prepared wouldn't be there when the people needed him the most. People wouldn't be looking up to him anymore, because he let their hero get away from right under his nose. His place as greatest wizard of modern time had already been fragile. This would only add to that, and maybe even fracture the power that he held with ever-grasping fingers.

Though what else could he do than to trust in his familiar? Fawkes had never really let him down. This was the first time the bird had trouble completing a task he had been given. Of course, he never blamed Fawkes. The bird had been his most trusted companion for a very long time, and hadn't disappointed him before, and he wouldn't do so now.

* * *

_**AN: Keep it up with the reviews ^-^  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed and a thank you to LaRire for beta-ing this chapter. **_

_**To those who are curious about how the Sharingan will be;**_

_**The basics will be the same, aka the copy ability. Kakashi will also be able to make use of the Genjutsu aspect of the eye now. Though there will be some abilities he can do that an Uchiha can't do with the eye. You'll have to see and wait for that one though ^-^. Can't spoil everything.**_

_**Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Akiyo was bored and really wanted to be with his father right now. The boy was currently in an academy classroom with his peers and Iruka, who was explaining to the class the uses and execution of Genjutsu. He already knew about the technique, as he had been taught by his wolf summons. Actually, most of the stuff taught at the academy he already knew. Since they lived in somewhat peaceful times, however, children nowadays didn't graduate early unless under extreme circumstances.

Akiyo grumbled silently, casting a quick Genjutsu as he lay his head on the work table before him. Why did he have to go to the academy? Couldn't he have a personal tutor or something? It was kind of a waste of time for him. Although he guessed that spending time in class had given him the opportunity to mingle with children his age, something that he never really had before in his old "home" with the Dursleys.

He had already found a friend in Hanabi. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi also were on friendly terms with him, though Konohamaru kept on telling stories about one of Akiyo's father's other students, Uzumaki Naruto. It seemed that just before he had arrived in the village, Naruto had left on a training trip with the great Jiraiya. After Akiyo had asked who Jiraiya was, Konohamaru stared at him in disbelief and then started to rant off about the Three Great Sannin of the Leaf.

There was also Shigeru, a boy of the Nara clan, but unlike most of the Nara's Shigeru was a little more energetic. Akiyo spend most of his time with Hanabi and Shigeru, learning little by little about both the Hyuga clan and the Nara clan.

His father was still bed-bound, though he was slowly getting better, day-by-day. At least the man could move again, though they were still a bit strained. Kakashi had apologized for the scare he had given his son by not telling him of his intensions beforehand.

"AKIYO!" bellowed Iruka suddenly.

This brought Akiyo back from his thoughts as he had half fallen asleep. It also made him pop his Genjutsu. As Akiyo looked up he saw a bewildered Iruka staring at him. The usually patient instructor was not the only one, as the rest of the class seemed to be surprised at the Genjutsu as well.

Iruka sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you?" he murmured.

"A personal tutor?" replied Akiyo innocently.

Iruka frowned at that, but didn't go on with the subject.

"Why don't you come up to the front of the class and show everyone the basics of Genjutsu?" Iruka then suggested. Akiyo didn't find it such a bad idea. At least he wouldn't fall asleep of boredom.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. He hated to be bed-ridden, yet this time it really had been all his fault. He had made the choice to risk his life to purify the Sharingan. In the end, it had all been worth it. He could still use the Sharingan like he was used to, though it took him a while to figure out how to activate the eye.

He had never had to practice activation since the eye had been "turned on" since he had gotten it. Tsunade, though, hadn't been particularly happy that he was practicing on activating the eye so early in his recovery. She also hadn't been very happy in his choice in the first place, but couldn't find any argument strong enough to stop him.

Having heard the story from him and the choices he had, she half agreed that purifying the eye would be the best option. It also meant she wouldn't lose one of her best Shinobi. Not to say that Kakashi wasn't any good without the Sharingan, but it would have had a great impact on his skills.

At that moment, Tsunade decided to walk into the room. "How are you feeling? I hope you haven't been trying to activate that eye again."

Kakashi laughed nervously at the last comment. "No, I don't wish to spend any more of my time in the hospital than is necessary. As for how I feel? Still rather stiff."

"Good. You probably will be feeling like that for a couple of days. You got lucky that none of your other major organs got damaged." Tsunade replied as she checked the elder Hatake over, reading his charts and looking at the monitors.

Kakashi groaned, and really wanted to hide under the covers if it wasn't for Tsunade, who was still busy with the burned cuts by putting a cooling salve on them. The ones on his eyelid were the nastiest ones, since they were the deepest and most burned. He flinched a little once the Lady Hokage started on them.

After she was done treating his wounds, she said her goodbyes and went back to other important business. Not much later his son came into the room, followed by a Hyuga (he recognized as Hiashi's youngest daughter, Hanabi) and a boy that obviously was born into the Nara clan.

"Akiyo, how was your day?"Kakashi asked.

"Boring." Akiyo said.

"It became much more interesting when you were pulled in front of the class." Hanabi giggled.

"You were pulled in front of the class? What did you do?" Kakashi asked, frowning slightly.

"Nah, he was only sleeping, though he concealed it with a Genjustu." The Nara kid replied. Akiyo blushed a little when his father turned his gaze on his son, one eyebrow cocked.

"Who are your friends anyway?" the elder Hatake finally asked.

"Aa, that's right. These are Hyuga Hanabi and Nara Shigeru." Akiyo answered.

"It's nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you. D'you really got a Sharingan?" Shigeru asked.

"It's part of the reason why I am here, actually." Kakashi answered.

The other two kids looked on confused.

"Dad didn't know everything about our clan's heritage. When I came to the village I showed him. It caused a conflict with the Sharingan eye and he had to make a difficult choice." Akiyo started, not really sure how much he should tell. He was kind of new about all this clan stuff and keeping it secret and such.

"What kind of conflict?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"The Sharingan's aura has an evil tint to it. The Hatake's chakra has the ability to purify such auras. When I activated it, it was only natural for it to put up a fight against the Sharingan's aura." Kakashi explained.

"What do you mean, when you activated your chakra?" Shigeru questioned.

"Chakra has many mysterious qualities to it, such as some people are born with a chakra that has special properties to it. Inactivated those people mold chakra like everyone else, activated however those special properties come into play." Akiyo explained.

"I see, it is somewhat like a Kekkei Genkei." Hanabi replied.

"Somewhat, but not totally the same." Akiyo answered. He then turned to his father. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Still rather stiff and the Lady Hokage told me it would be like that for a couple of days." The elder Hatake answered.

"That must suck." Akiyo replied.

"I miss normal food." Kakashi complained, sighing wistfully as he gazed up towards the ceiling. What he wouldn't give for even a bowl of Ichiraku ramen right then, even if it was more a Naruto thing than a Kakashi thing.

"Then make sure to recover quickly." Akiyo said, grinning.

* * *

Fawkes had finally picked up the signal he had been searching for…it had taken him quite some time. He had traveled to over a dozen different dimensions, and he was getting quite tired of it all. If he hadn't been forced to do so he would've stopped searching long ago.

That old fool had bound him down by some strange magical ritual that he couldn't break down and he couldn't use Senjutsu on, because something blocked him from pulling in nature energy. He was even stuck in this inferior form. He couldn't even speak the language of humans anymore, Kami forbid!

The bird of fire soared low between the tree branches, performing swift aerobatics around said branches as he passed them. He was nearing his target, he could feel it. He sped up a little. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could rest again, even though he really didn't look forward to returning to that damn wizard.

It was then a village came into sight, and Fawkes knew the signal was coming from there. Now came the tricky part. He had to get to the boy without being noticed by anyone. Luckily he had trees to cover him, but if he had to go into that village that coverage would be gone.

Trying to pinpoint the boy first, he soared through the forest, surrounding the walled village. He knew a lot about the Shinobi, what with him being a summoning animal and all. Though because of that damn bond he was forced into with that old, foolish wizard he couldn't be summoned either, nor would the Shinobi see him as a summoning animal. The Phoenixes had been rather rare to begin with.

Still, he should be careful. He could still be seen as an enemy, especially with how rare his breed was. He finally got a lock-on on his target. Luckily for him, the boy had gone off in one of the forests near the village. If he had to hazard a guess, probably one of the village's many training grounds.

As he landed lightly on a branch close by he spotted two other children with the boy. They seemed to plan on training. Oh, how he longed to be back amongst the Shinobi. At least they weren't foolish as to not prepare their children for upcoming danger.

Those wizards only used their fancy little spells, but never worked on the fitness of their body. They weren't good at fighting hand-to-hand, and nowadays fighting with a sword or other tool wasn't favored. If they were put up against a Shinobi they would lose swiftly and easily. He could already see that if he managed to get this boy back to old, foolish Dumbledore, that the old man would not get any control back over the boy. He was already free.

But orders were orders, and because of that damn bond he could not break them. Soaring down quickly, he attempted to take the boy by surprise and take him with him in a flash of fire before something could have been done against it. However, he hadn't counted on the boy's agility and speed. The child was gone before he could grab him within his talons.

The phoenix blinked, then suddenly he was hit by something that caused a scorching, electrifying pain which made him burst into flames. Though as sudden as the hit was, something else happened at the exact same time as his rebirth. The magical bond between bird and wizard had somehow been broken by whatever he had been hit with. This caused him to return to his old self.

Akiyo looked on surprised as the fiery bird that had tried to attack him burst into fire as soon as it was hit by his Denkyū. He had read about Phoenixes in one of those books he had raided from the Ministry of Magic. They were birds of fire and could be reborn from the ashes. As of now the bird that came from those ashes didn't looked quite as a chick as he would have thought.

The bird that replaced the smallish Phoenix that had attacked was at least twice as big, had on some kind of armor and its feathers seemed to be like fire itself, though not quite. If he didn't know any better, he would say the bird before him was a summoning animal.

"Wait." He said to Shigeru and Hanabi as they were about to draw some shuriken and kunai.

They obeyed, but reluctantly.

"What are you planning to do? It looks even more dangerous than the previous form." Shigeru asked him.

"There must be a reason why it attacked me. It also looks quite like a summoning animal, so it must be able to talk." Akiyo answered.

The dazed bird finally seemed to come back to its senses. The first thing it did was looking itself over as if it couldn't believe being in this form.

"Why did you attack me? Who send you?" Akiyo asked the bird, hoping to get its attention.

As he had hoped the bird turned to him. "I didn't attack you on my free will, let me make sure of that. I was send by an old foolish wizard named Albus Dumbledore. He forced some kind of magical bond with me. I was forced down into an inferior form, unable to speak the human tongue and forced to do his biddings. Whatever you attacked me with severed that bond. I am totally in your dept. You can call me Fawkes." The bird said.

"So does that mean you won't attack me a second time to finish the job?" Akiyo asked skeptically.

"No, I am not a fool. You finally freed me from a cursed life. I don't like that old man and I don't like wizards. They think too high of themselves. They depend too much on their magic." Fawkes answered, snorting in contempt.

"Can you tell us more about those wizards and about this Albus Dumbledore? Why were you sent to find me? What were you tasked with?" Akiyo asked.

"Certainly, I can tell you a lot about the wizards. Albus send me to retrieve you. He wants to use you as a pawn in his fight against a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort." Fawkes replied.

"Wait, then he must be the old man that let my mother die." Akiyo cried out.

"What is this talk about wizards and magic about? You say that this old man that send this bird has killed your mother?" Shigeru asked.

"He didn't really kill her. Mom wrote in her diary that she had been very sick when this old man came to her. He pretended to help her get better, but on the contrary, he let her get worse. She eventually died from her sickness, leaving me alone for this man to take. I was about one." Akiyo explained.

"I will tell you about wizards and magic another time. I need to get back to my home. They must know what happened. I also will see to it if I can get the summoning contract for you." Fawkes said.

"That won't really be necessary. I am glad I was able to help you, though I already signed a contract with the wolves." Akiyo replied.

"Don't be flustered. I am sure they don't mind if you sign a second contract." Fawkes said.

"Is it even possible to sign two summoning contracts?" Hanabi asked confused.

"Yes, it is and as long as the animals are able to work together you can even summon both at once." Fawkes explained. "But enough talk, I really should go. I'll make contact as soon as possible."

With that the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review, please ^-^  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed and I also like to thank LaRire for beta-ing the chapter.**_

_**Sorry I got this chapter so late to you all, my beta didn't have access to a computer with an internet connection, so they couldn't send the chapter to me.**_

_**Well, on with the story. I hope you all like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

A week had gone past since the phoenix incident, and Akiyo had relayed the happenings to as well his father as to Tsunade. Both had reacted in a typical manner…angry and worried. He could understand his father's reaction, but he had been quite surprised the Lady Hokage had acted the same.

She didn't quite act as a mother figure to him, but more as if he was her grandson. It had flustered him quite a bit to come to the realization that she cared for him, too. Tsunade had actually ordered one of her ANBU to 'guard' him. It irritated him a little that he had to be protected, though on the other hand it also made him happy that there were people in this world that cared enough about him that they _wanted _to protect him.

Now, he was walking from the academy to the hospital, having just finished his classes. When he was almost there, Fawkes appeared suddenly in a flash of fire. He was almost skewered by the ANBU's sword if Akiyo hadn't stopped him.

"Don't worry, Fawkes here is on friendly terms with me." Akiyo said.

The masked man hesitated, then nodded and took a step back, but still kept an eye on the fiery bird.

"It's good to see you again, Fawkes. How did it go?" Akiyo asked as he turned to Fawkes.

"Quite good, actually…though the Elders made me write a very long report. That's why it took me so long to get back to you. I do have the contract though." Fawkes relayed.

"I see. I was just on my way to my father. He's still kind of bed-ridden, and will probably get worried if I turn up late." Akiyo replied.

"What happened to your father that he's bed-ridden? I hope nothing serious." Fawkes asked.

"I'll tell you another time. Can you change in a more fitting form? I don't think in the form you are in now that you'll be able to enter the hospital." Akiyo said.

"Certainly." And the phoenix started to shrink down, after it had handed him a huge scroll, until it was in its previous form.

The bird then went to sit on the boy's shoulder. The young Hatake then continued his trip to his father's room inside the hospital, still being tailed by the ANBU as the masked man had been ordered.

As Akiyo had reached the destined room and entered, Kakashi looked on skeptically as he noticed the bird on his son's shoulder.

"He won't do anything to hurt me, dad. I told you about Fawkes, didn't I?" Akiyo said.

The elder Hatake nodded. "So I can assume that bird on your shoulder is Fawkes."

"I am, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. And I think an apology is in place for what has occurred." Fawkes replied as he bowed slightly, wings flaring slightly.

"Mah, Akiyo told me what happened. He said you had no say over your actions."

"That's true." Replied Fawkes.

"You also told him something about a summoning contract?" Kakashi asked the bird with some interest.

"Yes, I have it with me. It's also the reason I came." The fiery bird answered. "But I also heard about your predicament…that you are bed-ridden, although Akiyo didn't tell me quite for what. Maybe I can help with the healing. We phoenixes know quite a few healing techniques."

At this the elder Hatake perked up. He would do anything to get out of this damn bed. He told the bird about the Sharingan and the Hatake's White Chakra, and the conflict between the two. He then told what had happened after he had made his choice of action.

"So you got a little drained by your own chakra? Hmm, doesn't seem too difficult to heal." The bird of fire said.

Fawkes then glided off of Akiyo's shoulder. "If you could give me some space, Akiyo, I need to be in my original form for this."

Akiyo did what was asked of him and walked to the other side of his father's bed. Fawkes grew about twice as big again and barely fit in the room. The bird then closed his eyes in concentration and a few minutes later he started to glow a soft orange color. Then Kakashi became startled as the orange glow started to surround him.

It didn't take long at all, before the stiffness started to seep away from him. Kakashi started to flex his hands(after the glow had disappeared), then his arms and from his arms he went to flexing his legs. The stiffness was gone, and he didn't feel any lingering pain. Quite happily he stepped out of the bed, but before he could take a step the phoenix had to catch him as he stumbled.

"I might be able to heal about anything, but I do advise for you to take it easy for a while." Fawkes advised.

"Thanks for the advice." Kakashi grumbled.

"Mah, at least you don't have to lay in bed all day long." Akiyo giggled.

Kakashi sighed as his son was right. They all turned to the door as it suddenly opened. It turned out to be Tsunade, followed by Sakura as they came for Kakashi's daily checkup. They came to a halt immediately as they took in the scene.

"What is going on in here?" Tsunade bellowed.

The room kept silent as not one of them could grasp any word to say in reply.

"Well?" Tsunade asked in irritation.

"I take responsibility for this." Fawkes answered as he gave Kakashi a little push so he would tumble lightly back on the bed. Of course this startled the white haired man.

Tsunade frowned and folded her arms in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"I came here to give little Akiyo the summoning contract for the phoenixes. He told me about his father, so I went with him. Phoenixes have great healing abilities so I thought I could help a bit with the progress." The fiery bird said in reply.

"I see, then let me see how much is healed, exactly." Tsunade said.

She then walked around the bird and to the bed. Kakashi, quite over his surprise of being pushed back, sat up fast.

"I see you got quite some movement back in your limbs. Do you feel any pain?" she asked.

"No, all the pain has left." Kakashi answered.

Tsunade then went on checking him over. The cuts had already been healed and the only thing needing some healing had been the damaged muscles in his body. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them now.

"This is amazing. Even I wasn't able to completely heal him." Tsunade said, perplexed.

"Like I said, phoenixes have great healing abilities." Replied the bird of fire.

"You think I can sign that contract of yours, too?" Tsunade asked with interest.

Fawkes took on a look of surprise. The Hokage was requesting to sign the contract?

"It would be a honor, Hokage-sama." Fawkes answered as he gave a light bow.

Fawkes grabbed the contract scroll, opened it with his beak and presented it to Tsunade. Eagerly the slug sannin signed it. Now that they were at it, Akiyo signed the scroll as well.

Tsunade then turned back to Kakashi. "You may go back home, though you are to return for revalidation once a day."

"Quite fair enough." Kakashi said with his usual eye smile.

Fawkes, in the meantime, had shrunk back to his smaller form and was riding on Akiyo's shoulder. After Kakashi had been handed some crutches, Sakura walked the elder Hatake and his son back to their home, though at a slower pace than the white haired man had wanted. Once back home, Kakashi plunked himself down on the couch, being quite tired from the walk. He was asleep before he even took notice of it.

Akiyo decided to let his father rest some and started on making a large meal. He was sure his father would appreciate eating a normal meal again. After the hospital diet, he was quite sure that the elder Hatake could digest quite a lot. Sakura helped with the cooking.

An amused expression plastered itself on the young boy's face as he watched his father practically wake from the smells drifting in his direction. Fawkes found it quite amusing as well, as he smirked on his perch on a kitchen chair. Even Sakura was giggling.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, I am afraid you'll have to wait till dinner is ready. It will take just a few more minutes." Sakura said, a gleeful glint in her eyes.

Kakashi immediately realized why she had that look. Of course the curious Genin wanted to see his face. Though he could hardly send her away and he was too hungry to wait till she had left. Also it seems she had been helping with the cooking.

It wasn't like she would be the first person, next to his son, who would've seen his face. There were times when he got hurt that the medics would be able to see his face when they treated him. Sakura was at this moment under training to become a medic.

'Mah, I guess she finally gets her wish granted.' Kakashi thought in irritation.

When dinner was finally ready Kakashi did lower his mask. He had noticed the look of expectation on the pink haired girl. Said girl was now staring stupidly to his face. She probably couldn't believe he had actually lowered his mask and probably thought she had to force him.

He sent her a glare of irritation as she didn't stop staring at him. This was enough to get her out of her stunned state.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei…why do you hide such a handsome face, and why are you not hiding it now? I thought I would've had to force you." Sakura asked a little confused.

"I have my reasons, and I feel I should add that you aren't the first one to have seen my face." Kakashi answered.

He then attacked the food to still his hunger.

"You mean your son? That doesn't really count, does it? I mean a kid should know his father's face." Sakura replied.

"He wasn't the first one either. It's kind of hard to treat wounds if there is a mask in the way." Kakashi said between a bite, shrugging.

"So to get this right, did you show me because I'm in training to become a medic?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"Partially, though I was just really hungry and I could hardly send you away, especially since you helped with the cooking." Kakashi answered after he had swallowed a bit of food.

'So, basically, we should have stuffed him in a room without any food for about a week and then finally presenting him with a delicious home cooked meal for him to finally show his face to us?' Sakura thought, face palming.

* * *

Dumbledore cursed under his breath. The familiar bond he had forced with Fawkes had somehow been broken. He wondered how that could have happened. As far as he had known, a familiar bond was impossible to break. Even the animal itself could not break such a bond.

The only way such a bond would break was if one of the bonded would die, but he was sure the phoenix couldn't have died. Phoenixes were mostly immortal. For the bird of fire to have died something extremely powerful must have destroyed it.

No, he was sure the damn bird was somehow freed from the familiar bond. He also knew that Fawkes wouldn't return to him anymore. He only had been faithful to him because Dumbledore left him no other choice. That was what a familiar bond included. The animal was forced to do what the witch or wizard asked it to do.

Maybe he should pay the Department of Mysterious a visit. They had the most valuable information at hand. Maybe there he could find an answer how else he could travel to another dimension without any troubles. He was certain there was a barrier in place.

At least he wouldn't have to search most of the dimensions. Because of Fawkes he could exclude a lot. That had also been handy of a familiar. You could always keep track of their whereabouts. So all he had to do once he had a spell to travel to another dimension was to go to the last dimension that damn bird had been at and continue the search from there.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and LaRire thank you for beta-ing this chapter. **_

_**On with the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"You're saying you want to graduate him early?" Tsunade frowned at the suggestion Iruka had given her.

She knew Hatake Akiyo was a smart boy, but the kid was only seven and has been attending the academy for only a few weeks. Kakashi himself had been in the village his whole life and had been in the academy for at least a year before he graduated.

They had been in war at that time, so it wasn't strange for Kakashi to graduate at the age of five. In that time there were more students graduating young. But this time they weren't in war. It was considerably peaceful, aside from the looming threat of the Akatsuki, though they were lying low at the moment.

"I know we aren't at war or anything, but I still think it better for him to graduate now. He isn't learning anything new, aside from the history of the village and of the Hidden Continent in particular. I don't say to put him in a team yet, but he can at least have a personal tutor who can prepare him better for what's to come." Iruka explained.

"So what you're actually suggesting is to make him a semi-Genin? Give him the easiest missions, so he will get used to the actual work?" She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Not a bad idea. I'll speak to Kakashi first though, see what he thinks of it." Tsunade replied.

Iruka nodded, before he excused himself. Once Iruka was gone, Tsunade ordered one of the ANBU to go fetch Kakashi for her. It took longer than normal for the Jounin to get to her office, and for once he didn't go through the window. Considering the state the white haired man was still in she wasn't too surprised. That and Kakashi had the tendency to arrive late anyway, except when it was urgent.

"You called for me, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked as he walked in.

"I just had a talk with Iruka. He suggested for your son to graduate early, seeing as the kid already knows most of the academy information." Tsunade stated, holding up a hand to stop Kakashi from interrupting her. "He won't be put in a team. He won't even be a complete Genin. This will be more like a training experience. He will receive some missions, but they will be the easiest. Even a civilian child would be able to accomplish."

"I see, so he'll get a personal tutor to train the things he don't know and also get some field training in advance. Who will be his tutor?" Kakashi asked.

"I was thinking about you yourself." answered the blond haired woman.

"Who?...Me?...,but I already have a team under my wing." sputtered Kakashi in surprise.

"Of which one has abandoned the village, one is away on a training trip and one is training under me. I think you have the time to temporarily train your son. Even so, you probably will be training your son even if I don't put him under your responsibility, am I right?" Tsunade said.

Sheepishly, the elder Hatake scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right."

"Good. Then if you're ok with it he'll be tested in about a weeks' time. Make sure he'll be prepared for it." Tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded and made his leave once he was dismissed.

* * *

"Don't be nervous. The Hokage wouldn't have allowed it if she wasn't sure you were up to it." Kakashi told his son.

Akiyo had his test today, and despite knowing he was ahead of all the other students and had actually wanted this, he was quite nervous.

"I can't help it." Akiyo replied.

"I thought you wanted this?" Kakashi frowned a little.

"I do, but what if the others don't like me anymore because I am better than them?" Akiyo asked a little depressed.

"If they're really your friends then they won't care. Of course some of them will be jealous, but there will probably be a few that will strive harder instead of hating you for it. Take Gai for an example." Kakashi said, giving his son an eye smile.

Akiyo smiled back. "Thanks, dad." He said, then he hugged his father.

"Wish me luck." Akiyo said as he made his way to the academy.

As it turned out, he really had nothing to worry about. He aced his written exam, though his scores weren't as good as his practical. All of the Jutsu he was required to perform he did to perfection. He even did better than an academy student was supposed to do, though he wasn't told that.

When he finally got back home, he proudly showed-off his new Hitai-ate to his dad, who immediately congratulated him. Later that day, Akiyo met up with his friends at their usual training ground.

"Man, I wish I could graduate early. The academy is such a bore." Shigeru complained.

"You know, I am only a semi-Genin. I can't even rank up or anything." Akiyo replied.

"But still you'll have more freedom then us and are able to train to become better way faster than us." Hanabi pointed out.

"You can come train with me when you have time off from the academy. I don't think dad would mind." Akiyo stated.

"I don't really have that much time. I still have to attend training with my father for clan techniques." Hanabi replied.

"I have the same kind of problem, though my elders don't spend that much time practicing." Shigeru told them.

"When my dad is fully recovered we're going to do the same, so we'll just have to find some time in between." Akiyo suggested.

"Wouldn't that mean we don't get to have any time for ourselves?" Shigeru asked with a frown.

"If you want to graduate early you'll have to work for it. Nothing comes with ease, you know?" Akiyo answered.

"I don't see you having any problems with graduating, even though they only made you a semi-Genin." Hanabi stated.

"Just because I didn't learn my stuff at the academy doesn't mean I didn't had any mentor's at all. Sure I taught myself the basics from some books I found, but the harder stuff was taught to me by my summons." Akiyo replied.

"But still, you seem to perform those jutsu with ease." Hanabi wasn't really convinced by his statement.

"When did you start your training and how much time did you spend doing so?" Akiyo asked with a grin on his face.

"When I turned five father started with some basic Taijutsu forms. I started the academy at age six. Before I started the academy we trained 4 hours a day, slowly building it up to eight, taking weekends off. As I started the academy I train one hour before classes and two hours after." Hanabi answered.

"I didn't really started training before I started the academy, though my elders did educate me in the clans specialties. I also started the academy at age six and got training an hour per day after I get home from school." Shigeru replied.

"Well, there you have it. I started training when I was four and didn't do anything else except to do the necessary stuff such as sleep and eat. Until I found my way here, I hadn't really got any reason to do anything else." Akiyo said.

"You didn't even take time to do fun stuff?" Shigeru asked perplexed.

"My home situation back then hadn't been the brightest. The people I lived with didn't allow me to have fun. Their son made sure I couldn't get any friends. Finding the house and scrolls was a blessing…finding out the truth even more so. The wolves had become my very first friends. As I already told you, I was in the Outer Lands before I got here. There is a barrier that only few can pass naturally and others need to contact the guardians first." Akiyo started his story.

Aside from telling his dad he hadn't told much to the others.

"But if those people didn't allow you any fun, how were you able to train? There aren't any ninja's in the Outer Lands, are there? We got that subject with history, remember?" Hanabi asked, a little confused.

"There aren't any ninja's there, you're correct about that. I actually ran away from home and lived on my own in that house. Shortly after I started living there I found the wolves' summoning contract. I signed it and gave my try at summoning. It took me awhile, but I was eventually able to summon Urufu, one of the main powerhouses of the wolf summons. He and his group helped me out getting here, though there were problems with the barrier and they couldn't get through. It took them quite some time. They started training me, while taking turns trying to figure out what exactly the problem was." Akiyo explained.

"How come they couldn't get through the barrier? They're summoning animals, right?" Shigeru asked.

"There home doesn't lie within the Elemental Nations, it lies just outside of it." Akiyo explained.

"But you aren't the only one on their contract, right?" Hanabi asked, frowning a little.

"They hadn't been summoned for years. Something must have happened from the time they last had been summoned to now. Mostly, it was because most of the clan got killed. Those that survived had probably not signed the contract yet. The knowledge of it died away." Akiyo explained.

"So, they're linked to your clan specifically?" Hanabi asked for clarification.

"Yes, that's correct." Akiyo verified, puffing up with just a bit of pride. It was very rare, indeed, when someone his age had a summoning contract, even with it linked to his clan's heritage. At least, it was according to his father, which to Akiyo meant truth.

* * *

As it turned out, Albus Dumbledore hadn't much luck at the Department of Mysteries. They had been in chaos for a couple of years now. To be exact, since the time the boy had gone missing. They were dealing with a couple of very important items that had gone missing.

Nothing indicated they had been stolen. There had been no magic used to get them from their spot. Aside from those items, some very important tomes had gone missing as well. The information inside of them contained decades of magical knowledge, and some of the spells couldn't be found anywhere else.

The Unspeakables had been working like crazy to find any kind of hint indicating where all of the missing artifacts could be. No one had found an answer yet, and as such they weren't really in a very good mood to deal with the old wizard, which meant he would need to find his answers somewhere else.

Though he was quite worried about the fact that a big part of their ancestral knowledge had gone missing, he was quite sure that the answers he was seeking could have been in one of those texts. However, now that he had no access to those texts he had to find someone who had, at the very least, the knowledge.

He was quite certain that some people had copied those works hidden away in the Department of Mysteries, though not all of them. There was a reason those tomes had been at the DoM. One of those reasons was because of the danger level of what that information could do to their society.

Dumbledore sighed as he left the Ministry again. He also silently cursed his luck. This only delayed his search even more, and he had only a few years left, before the greater public would find out what was going on.

He'd have to work faster to find his way to that dimension to retrieve the boy. Then he also had to find a way to get the boy to come with him. He was sure that by the time he finally got to the boy, he wouldn't have as much power over the child as he would've liked.

The boy would've been out of his control for too long. He would have to trick the boy in some way or another, just long enough for the child to do his job and finally completely ridding the world of Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort as the man liked to be called.

Dumbledore sighed again. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped it would be.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to give me lots of lovely reviews please ^-^  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I got a bit of writers block. I'm not sure how long it would take me to get the next chapter to all of you guys. Any suggestions to what you want in the story are welcome. It might help me a bit if I get some inspiration.**_

_**Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Updated 22/6/13: Last part of the chapter hadn't been betaed yet so I edited it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Kakashi was finally recovered enough that he was allowed to train again, though he was only allowed to train for a few hours and not too extensively. Today, he could finally start to learn about his own heritage and it secretly made him quite excited.

As they reached the Hatake training grounds, Akiyo immediately started to make the seals for the summoning jutsu after having bitten his thumb to draw the required blood. In a puff of smoke Urufu and his team appeared. A wolfish grin spread over the elderly wolf as he immediately sensed the change.

"I'm surprised you actually accomplished it." Urufu complimented.

"_Aa_, though it was quite hellish to go through." Kakashi replied, giving the wolf an eye smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"I can imagine that." Urufu nodded. "Good, now that that problem is out of the way, we can start the training."

Urufu motioned for Akira to come forward, who then stepped towards Kakashi and stopped in front of him. He took a scroll from his back and summoned a Tanto, much like the one he used when he was younger that his father had given him. Kakashi took it, a glint appearing in his eyes as he experimentally slashed the air with it to get a feel of it.

Kakashi then called forward the white chakra. To his surprise, and all those in his presence, it burst forward more intense than he intended. It would have scorched him if he hadn't pulled the white chakra back at the last minute. In his surprise the elder Hatake fell backward to the ground .

"Well, that was surprising. Are you alright, dad?" Akiyo asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't expected that to happen." Kakashi said, frowning a little as he pulled himself back up.

"I think you speak for all of us. It seems that that eye did something good after all." Urufu said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused.

"By suppressing the white chakra for all those years, it helped to build up the chakra's strength." Urufu explained.

"No kidding!" Kakashi breathed.

He stared at his hands. The chakra that had flowed through him had felt definitely different. More pure, maybe…he wasn't really sure how else to describe it. His chakra capability had surely increased.

"I advise doing some chakra control exercises. The white chakra can be quite self-damaging if you don't have it under your control." Urufu advised.

Kakashi nodded and sighed. It seems it would take him quite some time until he could finally learn about his heritage…though he was happy that he had finally gotten access to it without getting hurt by it.

* * *

The coming weeks after Kakashi's first try at using the white chakra, Akiyo finally started doing some low leveled D-Rank missions. As he did those missions, his dad would be focusing on his chakra control while Akiyo himself would busy himself doing the various chores the clients asked for.

Akiyo found it quite refreshing doing the chores on his own will and not being forced to do them. This was what ninja's did, though he supposed the higher ranked missions would be quite different.

He was still in training so he really didn't mind. Plus he would be able to spend more time with his dad since he was assigned to tutor him. Though there would come a time when he would be put into a team and become a Genin for real. His dad would then be put back as the leader of team 7, the team Sakura-san and this Naruto were a part of. (He hadn't met Naruto yet, though from what he had heard about the boy he would probably like him.)

Right now he was put on a mission to catch a cat. The cat's name was Tora and his dad had warned him the beast was an evil little bastard.

Akiyo decided to test his sense of smell and see if he could tranquilize the cat using one of the spells of those wizards. He hadn't really been practicing any techniques he had found in the wizard ministry. Even his dad didn't know about it.

It didn't take long for him to track down the cat. As he approached the feline, it seemed to be wary of him. Making sure the cat wouldn't notice him, he quickly used his converted version of the spell that would stun people…or, in this case, an animal.

"Shisshin." He said quietly, sending the red colored beam in the direction of the cat.

Before the feline could react it had already been hit and successfully been stunned. Akiyo could then easily pick up the animal without the danger of being scratched.

"Oi, Dad, I got the cat. How's your training going?" Akiyo said through his ear piece.

"Already? I could have done with some more time." His dad replied.

"Well, you can continue after we report this mission in." Akiyo told his dad.

"Fine, meet me at the Hokage tower." Said the elder Hatake in return.

* * *

Kakashi looked perplexed at the unconscious cat in his son's arms.

"What exactly did you do to it?" He asked.

"I only stunned it. The technique will wear off after a while." Akiyo answered in reassurance.

"I hope you're right." Kakashi replied as he lead his son to the Mission Assignment Desk to report their mission in of capturing the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora.

"Oh, my sweet Tora!" Said Madam Shijimi. "Look at him sleeping! He must have tired himself out, the poor thing!"

Akiyo sweat dropped at the woman's antics. If he were the cat, he would've probably run away, too. Since they were finished reporting the mission, both Hatake's went to the Hatake training grounds. Kakashi returned to his chakra control exercises, while Akiyo just relaxed.

* * *

Some time passed by again, and aside from training with his dad and the low ranked missions he completed, he found some time to spend with his friends.

It was the weekend now. This meant he could spend most of the day with his friends since they didn't have to go to the academy on the weekends.

His dad has decided to take him and his friends to a festival being held in a neighboring village. Akiyo had never gone on a trip before, let alone to a festival of any kind. When he still lived with the Dursleys, they always let Mrs. Figg watch him as they went to do something fun.

According to them, freaks didn't deserve to have fun and go on day trips. Even now he hadn't done anything of the like. He had stayed in the village spending time with his dad, going to the academy and making some friend to spend some time with.

The occasion for the festival was for the good harvest brought in that year. There were many activities to do, and things to try. His dad had explained about all the stands that were put up on such occasions. There were food stands selling all kinds of treats, games to play such as goldfish scooping, and there were even some competitions you could participate in.

Akiyo watched with his eyes popping out as they arrived. The place was busting with people. It made him kind of nervous. Noticing the boy's distress, the elder Hatake put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Akiyo looked up to see his dad smiling back at him, using his eye smile, since the elder Hatake refused to go out without his mask on.

His dad was just weird like that. At least he wasn't as weird as Maito Gai. He just hoped the two wouldn't meet today, as he was sure they would compete in one of the competitions. While his dad wasn't as crazy as Gai, he did occasionally accept one of the Green Beast's crazy challenges. And since Kakashi was recovered, he was sure that Gai wanted to challenge his dad again.

Akiyo wasn't quite sure what to do first. There was so much stuff going on, but he really didn't want to go wander off on his own. He had just barely gotten used to the people of Konoha. These were complete strangers to him, people he wasn't sure he could trust.

"How about the goldfish scooping?" Kakashi suggested, noticing his son's unease.

Akiyo just nodded and was then led by the elder Hatake to the goldfish scooping booth. Even though it seemed easy, it took him quite a while to actually scoop up a goldfish. After the end of the game he had won himself a wolf plushie. He grinned from ear to ear, being quite happy he had won something.

They went from game to game as the day progressed, while getting something to eat from one of the food stalls around lunchtime. After lunchtime they went to watch one of the competitions. It was an eating contest and Akiyo was quite amazed at how much and fast some people could digest food.

"Hey, what do you say about competing in that one?" Shigeru asked, pointing to a rather large stand with a crowd of people around the entrance. The sign announcing what it had housed underneath was posted above two draped pieces of cloth.

"A knife throwing competition?" Akiyo asked as he read the billboard with the information on.

"D'you think it would be fair if we go and compete in that one? Wouldn't we have an advantage or something?" Hanabi asked skeptically.

"Well, actually you won't have. This kind of competition is especially made for Genin level ninja." Kakashi put in.

"Really?" Akiyo asked.

The elder Hatake just nodded and gave them his usual eye smile.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go sign up!" Shigeru grinned.

Kakashi watched the children with some amusement as they ran up to the registration desk. He still remembered the time he, himself had joined a knife throwing contest. Minato had taken him to this same festival when he was seven, though it had only been the two of them.

It didn't take long for the competition to start, and the elder Hatake wasn't surprised by how good his son and two charges were fairing. Akiyo had been training with his friends quite a lot, so both the Nara and the Hyuga were at least at Genin level already. He wouldn't be surprised if the other two would graduate early as well, with the rate they were advancing.

None of them actually won, though they did come close. Akiyo managed to snag fourth place.

"Man, this sucks. We were so close to winning." Shigeru whined.

"I did say it was a competition on Genin level. Most of the competitors were at least a Genin for a year, which means they had more experience." Kakashi replied.

"We did good for being rookies though, ne dad?" Akiyo grinned at his father.

He got a hair ruffle and an eye smile in return.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had finally found a way to cross the dimensions. What was required was an extremely difficult set of runes and quite a lot of magic power. He knew that doing this alone would be quite foolish, so he had gathered the Order of the Phoenix for this very important task.

"So, you finally found the boy?" Minerva asked.

"Fawkes did, though something happened that broke the bond between us." Albus replied.

"So, what you're saying is that we can't rely on that bird anymore?" Snape asked, frowning.

"I'm afraid not; however, I did find another way to reach the boy, but I will need the help of three others." Albus answered.

"Count me in." came from none other than Remus Lupin.

Albus nodded. He had thought that at least the werewolf would wanted to join, though the old man was a little surprised as Severus also stepped forward .

"It would seem we will need just one more volunteer." Albus said as all the other order members seemed hesitant to step forward.

Eventually, it was Arthur Weasley who took the step forward.

"Arthur! What about the children?" reprimanded Molly.

"I know that what we're about to do can be quite dangerous, but what about You-Know-Who? If he somehow is able to return we would be in even greater danger. That boy is our only hope, and if dimension jumping is our only chance to get him back, I would gladly do it." Arthur replied with confidence.

"Well-spoken Arthur." Dumbledore nodded in the Weasley's direction. "If everyone is ready then let's get started."

All four men took their place in the pre drawn circle of runes. All of them sat down in a lotus position and took a dagger in their hand. At the exact same time all of them cut the palm of their other hand to let the blood drip down onto a predetermined spot in front of them.

With one word, said simultaneously, they activated the runes. The runes started to light up and, with a sudden flash, all four men were gone from the room.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all liked it and I really hope for some suggestions to help me to keep going.  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: I'm finally back with another update. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 21

The day was coming to an end, and the sky was darkening quickly. Akiyo had never had so much fun in his life. It saddened him a little that the fun was coming to an end, but he was sure that this kind of moment would come again in the future.

Kakashi had taken his son on his shoulders after a whole day of walking around, though Akiyo wasn't even that tired. He enjoyed the little ride anyway.

"Such a kid." Hanabi mocked, giving the father-son duo a half-smirk.

Akiyo stuck out his tongue good-naturedly. "Considering I was never given the chance to act like a kid I have a lot to catch up on, you know."

Hanabi just shook her head.

* * *

Soon, the day really came to an end as the fireworks started. Akiyo's eyes bulged out at the sight, and he looked every which way, trying to take it all in at the same time. It was quite magnificent, though both his friends just looked at the fireworks as if it was nothing special. Sure they looked amazed, but it wasn't really that new for them.

What bothered Akiyo, though, was that his dad seemed rather stiff and alert as if some kind of danger was upon them. Akiyo tried his hardest to sense anything, but there were too many people around to distinguish any source. All he sensed were a lot of ninja that were also watching the fireworks and had probably been enjoying their day at the festival like the rest of the population.

Kakashi was on edge. Ever since the evening had started to fall, he had the feeling someone was watching them. More precisely, someone was watching his precious little boy. He had taken Akiyo on his shoulders the moment he noticed, and his son hadn't protested or even questioned him . His son seemed to even like the ride on his shoulders.

A pang went through his heart. This was something more his son had obviously missed out on. Well, he would make certain to catch up on all of those precious moments and make sure his little boy didn't have to miss out on anything else anymore.

Kakashi could still feel the stares in their direction, even though it had been more than an hour ago. He wondered what those 'eyes' wanted with his son…but he couldn't spot them. He wished he could use the Sharingan to seek them out, but if he did that Akiyo and his friends would immediately notice something was amiss, and he didn't want to make them worried; especially his son.

He'd just have to wait and see what the people wanted, and if it came to a fight he would go all out to protect his little boy.

* * *

Upon the completion of the dimension-traversing spell, the four wizards appeared in a little town. Of course, their arrival had gone unnoticed as they were cloaked by magic, making sure they wouldn't be suddenly attacked. Dumbledore hadn't been sure whether there would be any witches or wizards in this dimension, so he had cloaked the four of them in a pretty strong notice-me-not spell.

He also did this because he had no power over where he would land, only that they wouldn't land on a living creature.

"It looks like some kind of festival is going on," commented Remus, looking at their surroundings quizzically.

"If I didn't know better, I would almost think we landed in Japan." Snape said as he looked around with observing and cautious eyes.

"That you will sometimes have with alternate dimensions," Dumbledore replied. "Let's just focus on what we came here for."

The three other men just nodded and followed the aged wizard as they started their search for little Harry. As evening fell, they still hadn't had any luck. That was until Dumbledore finally spotted the boy. With the boy were three other people. A man in his late twenties and two kids, seemingly the boy's age.

"That's Harry?" Remus frowned as he looked at the silver-white haired boy.

"Yes, that's him." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Didn't Potter have black hair, looking remarkably like his father, but with his mother's green eyes?" Snape asked skeptically.

"He did, though when the curse hit him his features were somehow changed." Dumbledore explained.

"Features don't simply change unless he had been under a glamour before he had been hit." Snape said.

"Talking about a glamour, isn't it possible he is under one now?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur is right." Dumbledore replied.

Snape scowled at that, not completely convinced by the old man. They kept watch over the boy, trying to catch him alone so they could talk to him and convince to come back with them.

* * *

However,it turned out to be not as easy as they figured on. Ever since they lay eyes on the group of four, the man had taken the little boy on his shoulders, keeping him as close as possible.

"What do we do now? I don't think that man will let those kids part from him." Remus asked.

An hour had already passed and fireworks started to rain down from the sky.

"We will wait a little more until the crowd clears, and catch all four of them alone." Dumbledore announced.

"You think it wise to confront that man? We don't even know what he might be capable of." Snape said.

"Sure we don't know what he can do, but even then he's just one person and we're with four." Dumbledore said as if there wasn't anything to worry about.

Snape, however, wasn't really convinced by that statement. He had noticed that the moment they laid their eyes on those four that that man had put the silver haired boy on his shoulders as if to keep the boy close to him for protection.

Something else he had noted was that the boy looked very like the man that had taken him on his shoulders. If he didn't know better, he would assume the man and boy were father and son.

* * *

Snape also noticed that Remus seemed to be put off by something. The man kept frowning at the group they were watching, his nose wrinkling every so often as if scenting the air.

"Something on your mind?" Snape muttered quietly to him.

"I don't know. Something bothers me about their smell, though I can't really get a good grip on them with all these other unfamiliar scents." Remus replied.

"Something tells me there is more going on than what we have been told," Snape said.

"I don't know. He does smell like Harry." Remus said, though a frown was set upon his face.

"But,… clearly something is still bothering you." Snape replied.

"That man…. His smell is similar to Harry. I haven't really noticed before, but Harry's smell never really came close to Lily and James's. I never really paid much attention to it, thinking nothing was wrong." Remus explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Snape asked, confused and irritated by his lack of knowledge over his old school rival.

"Children have a similar smell to their parents. I first noticed it with Nevile and the Longbottoms." Remus answered.

"Are you trying to say that the Harry Potter we know isn't even the child of Lily and Potter?" Snape frowned.

"What's more likely is that that man is the boy's real father." Remus said.

"But how did that boy end up with Lily and Potter?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. They haven't said anything to me about something like this." Remus said.

Before they could continue their hushed conversation, Dumbledore decided it was the right moment to confront the man and the kids that were with him. No other persons were around anymore as everyone else seemed to have gone home, and the man had moved to an isolated place.

"What do you want?" the man asked with an icy tone, before anyone of them could say anything.

"I merely want to talk to little Harry." Dumbledore answered in a grandfatherly manner.

The other man merely frowned.

"Then you must be mistaken. None of us goes by the name of Harry." The silver haired man replied.

"I meant the boy on your shoulders. His name's Harry." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Like I said, you must be mistaken. This is my son, Akiyo. His name is not Harry. You must be looking for someone else." The man replied.

"No I'm quite sure. He's the boy I've been looking for. He went missing from his relatives when he was four." Dumbledore said, still quite calmly, though the silvery white haired man's aura started to become quite murderous.

Snape instinctively took a step back, and he noticed the werewolf doing the same. The man seemed to have noticed their action as he started to glare dangerously at them. Snape knew they had no chance to get away without a fight, and he was sure to avoid getting involved in it.

"Then you must be the senile old man that let his mother die to get to him." The man's glare turned to Dumledore.

"What is he talking about, Professor?" Remus asked, a little confused.

"He's the old man my mother wrote about in her journals. He let her die of her sickness, so he could use me in his sick game." The boy on the man's shoulders replied.

Remus turned to the boy with a frown. "Is this true?" he then asked Dumbledore.

"No, of course not. You know Harry is the son of James and Lily. This man must have put these stories in his mind to keep our Harry with him." Dumbledore answered.

At this point, Kakashi disregarded his patiently observing attitude and swiftly moved behind the old man, putting a kunai to his throat. He had put Akiyo down and kept him behind him.

"You know, you're not very good at lying. I can see right through it. What do you want my son so much for?" The silver haired man all but hissed, glare still in place.

"You know, I agree with the man. What are you trying to accomplish?" Severus asked.

Remus looked unsure at the old man, keeping his distance.

"You know about the prophecy, Severus. I know you heard part of it." Dumbledore said.

"And why should I even believe it to be true after hearing all of this?" Snape replied.

"They must be playing your mind. Truly you don't believe anything they're saying, my boy?" Albus asked.

"Seriously? Their version sounds more likely than yours." Severus replied heatedly.

"You disappoint me, my boy." Dumbledore said.

"I don't care what you think of me, but your actions are disgusting." Severus snarled.

Kakashi just watched them warily while making sure to keep the old fool in lock down.

Dumbledore sighed, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere and he just lost a loyal follower and his spy for that. As quick as lightning, and before even Kakashi could react, Albus took out his wand. But before he could even utter a spell, Severus had already shot one in his direction, wandless at that, as he looked in the direction of the foreign man.

'A body bind spell.' Dumbledore thought as he couldn't move a muscle, though he didn't topple over and he still could move his head.

"Don't think I'll let you continue with your plan." Snape hissed in apparent anger.

"Arthur, Remus, help me out." Albus commanded.

Arthur readily pulled out his wand to follow the headmaster's orders, though Remus didn't do as the old man had asked of him. As Arthur fired off a spell, it was deflected by the one the werewolf had thrown .

"Remus? What are you doing?" Albus asked in surprise.

"I know they are the ones who aren't lying. That isn't the son of Lily and James. That man is telling the truth. That boy is really his son." Remus told him.

"So, they got you as well, didn't they?" Dumbledore said.

"They didn't do anything to me. Their smell told me everything I needed to know." Remus replied.

Dumbledore tsked, before he turned slightly to Arthur. "Arthur, we're leaving," was all he said.

"You're not going anywhere," Kakashi growled out as he pressed the blade harder against the man's throat, drawing blood from it.

Arthur, still convinced that Dumbledor was telling the truth, shot a spell at Kakashi. The ninja, though, used Dumbledore as a shield. Albus, however, was quite prepared for the spell and used wandless magic to protect himself, deflecting the bright light from hitting his person. With another burst of magic he effectively freed himself from Kakashi's grip as the silver-haired man stumbled backwards.

Before anyone could do anything to stop them, Arthur had taken hold of the senile old man, and both he and Dumbledore disappeared in a flash of light accompanied by a puff of smoke.

"Did he just leave us here to our own devices?" Remus asked in disbelief, his eyes wide with shock.

"More or less. I think he believed we would be put under his mercy." Severus answered, motioning to the silver haired man.

Kakashi glared back at them as he brushed some dust off his pants, Akiyo protectively behind him and kunai in his hand.

"You better explain yourselves quick before I change my mind." Kakashi said venomously.

"We were looking for what we thought was the child of a dear friend of mine. I had no idea Harry wasn't even theirs, until now." Remus replied honestly.

Kakashi still wasn't satisfied with the man's answer. These two people came with the old man that was after his son. Though it seemed they didn't really cooperate with the old fool, he still didn't trust their actions. There was also the point that these two knew what was going on and why that old fool wanted his son so badly.

"I get it why you were after him, but what were the other's reasons? What is it you wanted him for?" Kakashi questioned.

"You know, I really am not sure anymore what's going on in that old man's head." Severus replied.

Kakashi growled in exasperation. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. There seemed only one option that might extract some information from these two, and that would be taking them in and to T&I.

It was as they were walking away that Kakashi realized that, at some point in the past several months, Akiyo had planted himself firmly in Kakashi's heart and soul. He finally understood, and completely and whole-heartedly accepted, what it was to be a father…a _good_ father, and to truly love and accept his son as who he was, even with the strange circumstances surrounding their little family.

It made him feel somewhat warm just thinking about it…

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing ^-^  
**_


End file.
